Evil TV
by Boolia
Summary: The villains team up and are taking over TV! Can the good cartoons find three gemstones and put a stop to them? This story was made special for my 100th story!
1. Prologue

Evil TV

My 100th story!

Prologue

"Fellow villains," Anti-Cosmo greeted the cartoon villains as they came in his castle and took their seats around the long table. His wife and Foop were beside him. "_Welcome_! Now, who is tired of losing to the good cartoons?" Every hand, paw, tube, and claw went up.

"Okay, now listen up my fellow cartoons for I have a plan. We need three gemstones. With these three gemstones, we can take over our shows and hypnotize the viewers thinking that we're the good guys and they're the bad guys. The viewers will boo them and cheer us on to victory!

"You mean I will finally get my hands on the Krabby Patty secret formula?" Plankton asked.

_"Precisely_! And not only that, _all _of our evil dreams will come true!" He looked at Doofenshmirtz. "Doofenshmirtz, you will take over the Tri-State Area like you always wanted and that platypus of yours will have no choice but to stay out of the way."

_"At last_!" Doofenshmirtz said with glee. Anti-Cosmo looked at Bowser next.

"And Bowser, you will capture Princess Peach and seize control of the Mushroom Kingdom."

_"FINALLY_!" Bowser said. "Mario, you are going _down_ and I will get your lady!" He laughed evilly_. "I like it!"_ More chatters from the villains stirred.

"I can finally order an ice cream with a ticking time bomb in it." Ganondorf spoke. "And when Link takes a bite…" He began to snicker. "It'll blow up in his face!"

"Uh, my lord." Vaati said to him. "What about kidnapping Princess Zelda and taking over Hyrule?"

"That too!"

"What is it with you and Bowser wanting to kidnap princesses?" Eggman questioned. "We're going to take over our world, get the chaos emeralds and get rid of that pesky hedgehog!"

"And I'm going to get rid of Kirby!" Boomed King Dedede.

"We're going to shut down TUFF." Added Snaptrap. "And commit horrible crimes in Petropolis!"

"I'm going to cause chaos all over Ponyville." Discord put in. "And teach Twilight and her friends that friendship isn't magical." He laughed to himself.

"And I'm going to get rid of Kirby!" Dedede repeated.

"You already said that." Escargoon told him. The king of Dreamland yelled at him.

"I'M THE KING! I CAN REPEAT STUFF IF I WANT TOO!" He bashed him on the head with his mallet.

"_Ooh, violence!"_ The evil hot tub observed. "What's worse then that? Oh yeah, _my _dream of killing families that pay attention to each other instead of their hot tubs."

"Okay, evil cartoons!" Anti-Cosmo said to all of them. "Let's steal those crystals and make our evil dreams into a reality!" Everyone cheered.

_"Ooh, ooh_!" Anti-Wanda piped up. "Honey, tell them our evil plan!"

"We're going to make it Friday the 13th every single day!"

"I tried to make it Feb 29th each day." Dr. D. said. "So that I can have an extra day of being evil. It didn't work out." Anti-Cosmo gave him a withering look.

"That's _so_ fascinating."

"And I'm going to make a certain brat pay for all he has done to me!" Foop added. He looked at a picture of Poof and crimpled it in his fist and threw it on the floor.

"_Ooh!_" Doofenshmirtz spoke up. "Litter; how not evil, but not good!"

"Why thank you. I picked it up after my father."

"Now, let's go!" Anti-Cosmo said. "I have recently uncovered the location of the first gemstone. It shall lead us to the others! For Evil!" All the villains cheered as they followed him out of the castle, forgetting the hot tub.

_"Guys_?" The evil hot tub called out. "_Guys? Hello?_ Are we going somewhere? I'm still plugged in." He then realized nobody was coming for him. "Shoot."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few months later, Princess Peach held a party inside her castle. There was music playing and a disco ball. The cartoons weren't dancing through. They were too sad about what's been happening to their TV shows. Some cartoons were dancing though.

"Come on you cartoons!" Bender said. "Do what the funky robot is doing and dance until you vomit!"

"We can't dance." Fry told the robot. "We're too sad about what the viewers thinks of us nowadays."

"How can you dance when the viewers are booing at us all of a sudden?" Klaus asked Roger. "I don't get it. The viewers loved us, now they hate us."

"I'm pretty sure that the viewers never liked you in the first place." Roger told the fish. Klaus sighed.

"I'm too depressed to respond to that."

"Toadworth," Princess Peach said to the old toad. "Something needs to be done. This is supposed to be a happy time; I don't want this to be a time of despair."

"Don't worry princess." Toadsworth reassured her. He put down the punch that he was drinking on the table and went to the mike on the stage. He cleared his throat and talked into the mike. He looked at SpongeBob who was closest to the plugs to the music and disco ball. The sponge unplugged them both. The music stopped and the disco ball stopped flashing. The cartoons that were dancing stopped and looked at Toadsworth.

"Hey, what gives?!" Bender wanted to know. "You cartoons may be sad but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on the ones that want to party!"

_"Bender_!" Leela snapped at him. _"SSHHH_!" They all paid attention to the old toad. Bender crossed his hands over his chest and mumbled to himself.

_"Cartoons_," The old toad began. "I know you're sad about what's been happening to your TV shows during the last few months, but come on; we're celebrating Boolia's 100th story here, it's a time to be happy, not sad."

"Then why did you plan this party _now_?" Tuff wanted to know. "If all of us are going to be sad. I say this was poor planning on your part."

"Kirby's enjoying it."

_"Poyo_!" The pink star warrior proudly agreed.

"Kirby enjoys everything. All you really need to give him is food and he's pretty much set."

"Oh, right."

"I don't care what the viewers say about Jeet." Buford put in. "But when they talk bad of me; then things get personal."

"Our show just started." Dipper Pines put in. "And already it has poor ratings."

"This is bogus!" Timmy complained. "What's the point of staying here if all of us are going to be miserable? We can be sad at home."

"Kid's right." Rainbow Dash agreed. "I say let's go home! This party is a complete waste!"

_ "YEAH_!" Many cartoons agreed and headed for the door.

_"Guys_," Twilight Sparkle put in. "Although we are sad, Princess Peach and Toadsworth put a lot of work into this party."

"And it's a complete bust! Come on Twilight, even you agree!" Twilight sighed and looked ashamed.

"Right."

"What should we do, Princess?" Toadsworth asked. "The cartoons are leaving!" Princess Peach screamed. _"Princess_?" He looked and gasped. There stood Bowser with Princess Peach in his hands. "_PRINCESS_!" Mario and Luigi then sprang into action, standing in their fighting positions.

"Give us back the princess, Bowser!" Mario commanded. Bowser laughed evilly.

"You're too gloomy to fight, Marios!" Bowser said. "The Princess is mine!"

"We may be sad." Luigi agreed. "But we would never back down when the princess is in danger!" He then looked confused. "How did you come in here?"

"Oh, Anti Cosmo poofed me in." Timmy's eyes widened.

_"Wait_," He said. _"Anti Cosmo_?"

The door opened. Mabel came in with a mud covered Waddles in her hands.

"Dipper," She started, looking at her twin. "Waddles needs a bath and the moat is empty. Is there a bath tub in here I can use?" She then noticed a hot tub against the wall. She went to it. "Oh goodie, we can just use this!"

"Say, when did that hot tub get in here?" Steve wanted to know. "It wasn't here a second ago." Stan Smith thought about this.

It couldn't be. He thought. _Could it_?" His eyes widened as he saw the tubes attached to the hot tub began to rise.

_"MABEL!"_ He shouted, lunging at them. _"NOOOOO_!"

Mabel was about to put Waddles in when the tubes reached out. She screamed, as did everyone else when the hot tub came to life. She dropped Waddles who squealed frantically and hid under a nearby table. Mabel ran behind Dipper.

"_D-Dipper_." She stammered. "That hot tub just came to life."

_"Weird_!" 'Grunkle' Stan Pines observed. "And I thought inanimate things coming to life was a little kiddie show thing."

"You and me both." Doofenshmirtz agreed with him. When Grunkle Stan saw him, he screamed. Perry's eyes widened when he saw his nemesis, but couldn't do anything about it since his family was there.

Then the Hag 1 went though the wall. More cartoon villains popped out. Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda and Foop poofed in. Poof, terrified, hid behind his mom.

_"Sacre bleu_!" Antoine breathed.

"Secre bleu is right, Ant!" Sonic told him.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Timmy asked the Antis. Anti Cosmo laughed.

"Same reason why all the others are here, my dear Timothy." He told him. Timmy looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You probably noticed that lately the viewers that watch our shows have been booing you and the other 'heroes',"

"Yeah." He then realized something. "You and the other villains didn't team up and do something, did you?"

_"Bingo_!" Timmy and the others gasped. "Let's just say we hypnotized the writers to make the viewers boo you goodie- good cartoons and cheer us evil cartoons to victory! Pretty soon, we 'll take over, kicking you guys off of the show entirely." The bad cartoons all laughed.

"You can't do that!" Private piped up. "You'll teach kids bad stuff instead of good. That's evil! Why are you all so evil?"

"_Why, Private_," Dr. Blowhole told him. "We'll tell you…"

"Through song." Doofenshmirtz finished. He looked at the hot tub. "Give us a beat, hot tub!" Music played from Hot Tub. The villains started to sing.

_"We're vile, ruthless, heartless, mean and just plain bad_!" They sang.

_We don't care if we make you sad_

_We're your worst fears_

_So let's see those tears!"_

"_We don't care if it's Halloween_," King Boo said.

_We're going to give you a scare!_

_So let's hear you scream!"_

"_We villains don't care_!" The villains sang together.

_Like you good cartoons, we have dreams."_

"_Evil dreams_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz added.

"I'm going to kidnap the princess and rule the Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Bowser.

"I'm going to rule all that I want and destroy that hedgehog!" Eggman put in.

"I'm going to take over the Tri-State Area and not even Perry the Platypus can stop me!" Doofenshmirtz put in.

"We're going to cause bad luck like everyday was Friday the 13th!" Foop said.

"I'm going to go to amusement parks all over and try the rides!" Ganon added.

"Uh, sir." Vatti told him.

"Right _after _I get the Triforce and take over Hyrule!"  
"And we're going to cause mischief and steal Pokémon, one in particular, the twerp's Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed.

"_We're going to make you miserable in every possible way,"_ They all sang.

_We villains, today is our day!_

_We're going to make you good cartoons pay_

_You may have won in the past_

_But we villains are finally going to put that to an end at last!"_

"I'm going to destroy Neutron!" Professor Calamitous said.

"I'm going to cause mayhem because I'm the leader of D.O.O.M!" Snaptrap spoke.

"_So come bad cartoons, this will be like our vacation!"_ The evil cartoons sang.

"I'm going to bring reign of terror and complete my goal of world domination!" King Pikachu explained.

"And I'm going to help!" Lord Eevee added. All the evil cartoons sang again.

"_No matter what, we villains are going to win this time_

_We're finally going to get our prime!_

_We're going to be you worst nightmare_

_Because we villains don't care!_

_Oh, we villains don't caaaaaaare!"_ The music ended.

"_Uh,_" Phineas started. "Who's Perry the Platypus? I mean I know _our _Perry _a_ platypus, but who is Perry _the_ Platypus?"

"You won't get away with this!" Timmy shouted at Anti Cosmo.

"Oh, I think we will, Timothy!" Anti Cosmo told him. He ruffled his head. Timmy pushed away his hands and glared at him. "However there is a way to turn this all around."

"_Really_?" Timmy asked hopefully. "What is it?"

"Oh, we'll evil. We're not going to tell you." He rose up his wand. " Now _adios!"_

"_Auf Wiedersehen_, Perry the Platypus, wherever you are!" Doofenshmirtz added. Princess Peach screamed for help, kicking her kegs, trying to get free.

"_MARIO, HELLLPPPP_!"

"I'll save you, princess." Mario said, running to Bowser. But it was too late. With a poof, all of the villains were gone (even the hot tub).

"Okay seriously," Phineas said. "Who is Perry the Platypus?"

"So, what are we going to do?" Private asked. Skipper turned to him.

"It's simple, Private." Skipper told him. "We're going to defeat them. Nobody messes with my kiddies."

"_How_, Skipper?" Private questioned. "We don't even know where to start." Skipper realized he was right.

"True, but if we put all of our heads together, I'm sure we'll figure out a way."

"But wouldn't that hurt?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"_Yeah_!" Patrick agreed. "We can't put all of our heads together! We might accidently bump them. That would hurt a lot!"

"I may have the solution!" Someone spoke. Every cartoon looked at where this new voice was coming from. There, at the door, was Professor Frankly. The elderly goomba made his way to them. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I found something interesting that you all will like to hear."

"Well, out with it!" Monogram said. "We'll not getting any younger you know."

"I'm late because I was captured by Hammer Brothers. They took me to Bowser's castle and that is where I saw one of the three gemstones, the Opal."

"Not to interrupt or anything," Jake spoke. "But, what does this have to do with the recent problems that our shows have been facing?"

"Well, it's no ordinary gem. That gem has powers you wouldn't believe! And the power's stronger with two others. With all three gems, all of your wishes come true. I checked the castle when I escaped and didn't find the other two. I heard Bowser on the phone, talking to Anti Cosmo. I fear that he and Bowser the reason behind why all of our shows are failing all of a sudden."

"All of the other cartoon villains were here a little while ago." Kitty put in. "Along with Bowser and Anti Cosmo. Do you think that they are _all_ in on it?" Prof. Frankly nodded.

"A possibility, yes. Look, we need those gems back or it might be too late to save our shows. I know for a fact that one is in Bowser's castle. So, I and Professor Elvin Gadd, made portals to all of our universes. Come to the basement." All of the cartoons followed him to the basement.

In the basement, they saw the portals along with Professor E. Gadd.

"Now these portals will take you to whatever cartoon that you want to go to. And don't worry, they have all been tested."

"Hey," SpongeBob spoke. "My friends and I went through a portal and ended up in Danville."

"And we went to the freaky Pokémon Universe." Timmy added. He looked at Grimer and Charmander. "No offence, guys."

"No offence taken!" Grimer told him. "We went to your creepy universe."

"And we went to the 31st century with ours." Stan Smith told him.

"The phone booth tried to kill me!" Steve added.

"_Yeah,"_ Fry told him. "They tend to do that."

"So," Prof. Gadd said. "We need a team of cartoons to retrieve these gemstones. Cartoons that think that they can get the job done. So, who wants to go and save the fate of all of your shows before it's too late? We probably should limit the team of cartoons to five."

"I'll go!" Grimer volunteered. "You might need Pokémon to fight in battles!" He put a slimy hand around Charmander.

"Can my buddy come too?" Prof. Gadd nodded.

"The more Pokémon, the merrier."

"_Yay_!" Grimer cheered.

"_Yay!_" Charmander cheered too, not as thrilled though.

"I'll go!" Mario volunteered. "That Bowser needs to be taught a lesson!"

"_Poyo_!" Kirby chipped in. Prof. Gadd looked at Perry.

"Do you want to go, Perry?" He asked the platypus. Perry just stayed in his mindless state, not wanting to blow his cover. Phineas was confused.

"_Perry_?" He asked. "You think Perry should go? What will he do? He doesn't do much you know." Prof. Frankly looked at him.

"_Uh_…" He tried to answer, thinking of what to say. Grimer came to his rescue.

"We might need him to comfort us. If we get in the dumps and don't know what to do, we'll look at him and all will be better!" Phineas smiled.

"Yeah," The boy agreed. "Whenever Ferb and I feel bad; Perry always seem to know how to make it better."

"Same with Waddles!" Mabel added. When he heard his name, Waddles agreed with a grunt. Mabel laughed as she hugged her pig.

"And Goddard!" Jimmy piped up. Goddard barked with agreement.

"Don't forget Gary!" SpongeBob chipped in. "I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Meow." Gary meowed.

"Wish my family said the same thing about me." Klaus said.

_"Please_!" Roger said. "Whenever we look at you; all we can do is frown."

"Okay," Professor Gadd started up again. "The more time you cartoons spend with us; the less time you'll have at saving the fate of your shows and all of the others." The cartoons that were going, agreed and went to say goodbyes to their loved ones.

"You be good Kirby." Tiff told him. "And listen to your teammates."

_"Poyo_!" Kirby agreed.

"Don't worry," Grimer assured her. "Charmander and I will take good care of him." Tiff smiled.

"Good luck then!" And with that, she and her brother Tuff, hugged the star warrior. Kirby hugged them back.

"Good luck, Mario!" Luigi told his brother. "Bring the princess home!" Mario smiled at his brother.

"You know I will bro." Mario responded.

"I know you'll make us proud Perry." Phineas said to his pet. He and his brother took turns hugging him. "See you soon, pal."

"Okay." Prof. Gadd said, clasping his hands together. "Come out as heroes and make us proud!"

"Don't forget the satchel on the table to put the gems in." Prof. Frankly added. "There's also food and drinks in there and other stuff you need. Call us on the cell phone if you need anything more." Prof. Frankly added.

"Perry needs his platypus food." Phineas told him. "and his pet bed and maybe some toys. And don't Grimer and Charmander need Pokemon food?"

"Right you are!" Prof. Frankly said. He looked at Wanda and Cosmo. "Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy, care to do the honors?"

_"Right_!" Timmy said, He then wished for the extra items. They poofed in the satchel.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" Sonic questioned. "I can confuse the bad guys with my super sonic speed."

"And kung fu." Antoine added, trying to do a kung fu kick, but fell down instead.

"No." Prof. Frankly answered. "Just five is fine." Sonic was disappointed.

And with that and more goodbyes, Grimer and the others went to the portal with the image of Bowser's castle. Grimer took the satchel and slung it on his back. Then he and the others went through the portal to Bowser's castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, here we are!" Grimer announced needlessly once they were in front of Bowser's imposing, spike-covered black castle.

"Nice place." Charmander commented, admiring the many lava pools and sulfur pits in Bowser's kingdom.

"_Into Bowser's castle we gooooo_!" Grimer sang as he glided across the bridge towards the oversized front door.

"Y'know, maybe I should lead, seeing as how I've done this before… Many times… Many, many, many times before…" Mario commented, but Grimer was almost at the door. With a sigh, he, Kirby, Charmander and Perry followed. Grimer stopped before the massive door.

"So, how are we going to get in here?" Grimer wondered. "Is there, like, a doorbell or something?"

"_Doorbell_? Grimer, that's

Charmander pointed out. "It's an old castle! We gotta knock!" He went up to the door and began pounding on it.

"Actually, it's usually unlocked." Mario said. "And we don't want anybody knowing we're here, so you shouldn't…" Suddenly, the doors swung open, knocking Charmander behind them. A platoon of Hammer Bros marched out and surrounded them.

"Charmander!" Grimer yelped. "Don't worry, buddy! I'll help ya, right after we talk to these nice gentlemen!"

"Well, what have we here?" A Hammer Bros in a black helmet sneered, spinning his mallet in his hand. "Mario's here, and he's brought some…" he stared at Grimer, Kirby, and Perry, "…friends".

_"_I'm Grimer, and this is Kirby and Perry!" Grimer began. "Hi, how ya doin'?" The Hammer Brothers gave each other looks. "Look, um, there's a gem called an Opal in your master's castle."

"_Yeah_?" The leader in a black helmet questioned. "What about it?"

"Glad you asked my friend! Apparently, we kinda need it. It's one of the three gemstones that can save all of our shows. So, if you would all be so kind, move aside, and we can go in and retrieve it. Please. Oh, and Peach, too." The leader shook his head.

"_Sorry_! But our master gave us a strict order to guard the castle against any trespassers, especially those who want the Opal!" He looked at Mario. "And that goes doubly especially for friends of Mario!"

"Oh, _Opal_? Is _that_ what I said why we were here? _Nooooo_! We're not here for that! We're here to… _uhhh_… stop Mario from getting it." He looked at Perry and the pink star warrior. "Isn't that right guys? _Wink wink."_ Perry and Kirby nodded.

"Don't say '_wink_', Grimer." Mario said.

_"Nice try_! Hammer Bros, _GET THEM!" _The leader ordered. Grimer gulped.

"You Hammer Bros work too hard. You need to learn to have fun. I can teach you how!" He then did a Sludge Bomb attack. The Hammer Bros slipped and slid on the goo. "_Slip N' Slide! Fun, huh_? Okay Perry, Mario, and Kirby, your turn!" With that, Perry, Kirby and Mario each fought a Hammer Bro.

"Whah happen?" Charmander moaned groggily, crawling out from behind the door. But when he saw what was happening, he yelped and slid back, peeking out to watch the battle.

At first, the good guys were doing well against the Hammer Bros. But more showed up, and the tide of the battle turned. A Hammer Bro grabbed Perry by the scruff of his neck. He struggled to get free. Two more snuck up on Mario. One of them tapped him on the shoulder then the other knocked him out as Mario looked behind him. The two then carried the unconscious Mario.

"_Yes_! We got Mario!" The leader cheered. "Excellent work, men! The other two should go down easy!"

"_Poyo_!" Kirby shouted. He began to inhale powerfully. Several of the Hammer Bros ran in place in the goo to avoid getting sucked up. One of them lobbed a hammer at Kirby, but Kirby sucked it up and jumped into the air. When he came back down, he had a band tied around his head and a big wooden mallet in his hands.

"_Alright_, it's Hammer Kirby!" Grimer cheered.

"_Poyo_!" Kirby roared, charging at the Hammer Bros. But they lobbed more hammers at him. The first wave knocked him down. The second wave knocked him back into Grimer's glop from his Sludge Bomb. Finally the leader came up and kicked Kirby hard.

"_Poyoy_!" Kirby wailed as he slid across the bridge and over the edge into the pit.

"_Kirby! Nooooooo!"_ Grimer cried. Perry's eyes widened in horror. Charmander gasped in shock. For a few seconds all fighting ceased.

"_Whoops_." The Hammer Bros captain said. "Well, that takes care of one of them."

"I got the duck-billed thingy, sir." Perry's captor told his boss. Perry chattered madly. _Platypus_! He really hated it when someone gets his species wrong.

"And we got the plumber!" Mario's captors chanted together.

_"Perfect_!" The leader congratulated them. "Now, when we catch this grimy glob, we'll be on our way.

"Not if _I _can help it!" Grimer announced, fighting four at once. "_Kirby, I avenge you!_" He then did another Sludge Bomb. The goons slipped and slid in comedic fashion.

_"Yahoo_!" Grimer declared. "Once again, my griminess is saving the day!"

"You _go,_ Grimer!" Charmander cheered quietly from his hiding place behind the door. Suddenly he saw a weird flying thing and screamed. "GRIMER, _LOOK OUT_!"

"_Huh_?" But before Grimer knew what happened, a giant yellow block fell down on top of him. It broke into pieces when it hit, but it knocked him unconscious.

"Excellent shot, Madam Kammy!" The Hammer Bros captain sycophantically complimented as the powerful Magikoopa glided down from above on her broom.

"Who are these trespassers?" Kammy Koopa demanded. "Why are they here?"

"They mentioned the Opal, m'lady." The Hammer Bros captain replied. "And they were with Mario! We captured Mario, _see? Mario_! _We_ did that!"

"_Mario!_" Kammy hissed, glaring at the unconscious plumber. _"Excellent_! That will cheer Lord Bowser up after the Princess's rejection. Take them all to the dungeon while I tell him the news!" The Hammer Bros minions scooped Grimer up, cringed in disgust, grabbed the satchel on his back, threw it aside and carried him back to the castle. The others followed.

"You'll also be sure to mention who captured him, right?" The captain asked hopefully as Kammy began to putter back up on her broom.

"I'll be sure to tell him who's fault it was if they should escape!" Kammy sneered. "See to it they don't!" She flew up and disappeared through a window in the central tower.

"Sour old crone." The captain grumbled. "Well, what are you all standing around for!? You heard the lady! Get these prisoners to the dungeon!"

"And _hurry_!" One of the Hammer Bros carrying Grimer wailed. "This thing stinks worse than Chain Chomp breath!"

A Hammer Brother stopped. The leader looked at him.

_"Allan_?" The leader asked. "You coming?" Allan looked at his boss.

"I thought I heard a high-pitched, girlish scream when we grabbed that blob." He said to his boss.

"It was probably the blob." Allan shook his head.

_"No, no_; it wasn't him or Mario or that duck-billed creature. It was someone else. It sounded like it was nearby."

"You're imagining things, Allan. Look, we got Mario! _Mario!_ Now come on!"

_ "Yes sir_!" Allan agreed reluctantly. He started to go but stopped. He stared hard at one of the doors, narrowing his eyes and thinking very carefully.

_"Allan!"_ His commander grunted. "Get your tail in gear or you're on mallet-polishing duty for a month!" Allan shrugged and walked in as both doors closed behind him, leaving Charmander alone on the bridge.

_"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh_!" Charmander panicked to himself. "They're gone! Mario's beat! Kirby's kaput! We've been here only a few minutes and were already down one hero! What's a Charmander to do?" He frantically paced back and forth. "Grimer fainted! Use next Pokemon? That's me! Gah! But I can't do this alone!" He looked at the abandoned satchel on the ground and suddenly remembered the cell phone. He grabbed it and dialed Peach's castle.

"_Hello_?" Prof. Frankly's voice answered.

"Prof. Frankly, it's Charmander." Charmander yelped.

"_Charmander_!" Prof. Frankly replied. "It's only been a few minutes. Surely you don't have the Opal already?"

"No! Everything went super bad! Listen, Mario, Perry and Grimer have been captured by Bowser's minions!"

"Captured?"

"_Uh-huh_. And Kirby!" Charmander sobbed. "K-Kirby is…"

"_Poyo_!" Kirby said cheerfully behind Charmander.

"_AAAAAAAGH!" _Charmander shrieked, whirling around. Kirby waved happily.

"Kirby is _aaaaaagh_?" Frankly repeated. "What's 'aaaaagh'?"

"Um, never mind, Kirby is apparently fine, somehow." Charmander gasped, regaining his composure. "How did you survive?"

"_Poyoyoy_!" Kirby chirped, jumping up and puffing a bit in midair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that."

"So Kirby is fine? That's great news!" Professor Frankly replied. "Save the others and get the Opal! And Peach, of course."

"_What_!? Just on our own?" Charmander exclaimed in disbelief.

"Listen, you're with Kirby. You should be fine."

"_But…but_…"

"Bye Charmander; we're counting on you and Kirby!"

"_But, but_…" Prof. Frankly hung up.

With a sigh, Charmander put the cellphone back in the satchel. He looked at the ground, trying to fight back tears.

_"Grimer_." He wept. Kirby put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_Poyo."_ He consoled him. Charmander looked up at him. He wiped away his tears.

"You think we can save them, Kirby?"

_"Poyo_!" Kirby nodded. He then did some kicks and punches in the air. Charmander cheered up.

"You're _right_!" He said. He looked at the castle. "Now is _not_ the time to be a coward; now is a time for _action_ and saving them! Come on Kirby, let's save our friends!"

_"Poyo_!" And with that, the two went to the castle.

"You really know how to comfort cartoons when they're down, don't you? You and Grimer are true friends."

_"Poyo!"_

Meanwhile, back at Princess Peach's castle, Phineas and Ferb went to Prof. Frankly as he put the cell phone away.

"So, is Perry okay?" Phineas wanted to know.

"How's Mario?" Luigi asked, coming to him. Tuff and Tiff came up as well.

"Do you need me to go and kick some butts?" Sonic questioned.

"They're captured." The old goomba admitted. He looked at Tiff and Tuff. "Kirby's fine, though." Luigi, Phineas and Ferb gasped. Tiff and Tuff sighed in relief.

"So, you _might_ need me!" Sonic blurted out. "Well don't worry, I, Sonic, won't let you down if that's the case!"

"That's not necessary." Prof. Frankly told him. "Charmander and Kirby are taking care of it."

"Okay," Sonic said. "But if you need me, you'll tell me, right?"

"I'll tell you all right!" Satisfied, Sonic went to join the rest of the party. Monogram and Carl approached Phineas and Ferb.

"So how's Age…er…how's your platypus?"

"He got captured by Hammer Bros." Phineas told them. Monogram and Carl both gasped. "But don't worry, Charmander and Kirby's on the case." He and Ferb left them.

"_Gee, Ferb_." Phineas told his stepbrother. "I sure hope Charmander and Kirby can save him and the others."

"_Relax_," Tuff assured them. "Kirby's with him. He'll save your monotreme and the others."

"Don't get your hopes up." Tiff told her brother. "But it should be fine!"

"_Right!"_ Phineas said. And with that the kids all went to the punch table.

"Maybe we should send in our other agents." Monogram spoke.

"Don't worry, sir." Carl assured him. "Charmander will handle it. Remember, he has Kirby."

"Right." They went to join the rest of the party.

A Hammer Bro held the cage door open, the others threw Perry, Mario and Grimer in. Mario and Grimer had regained consciousness and were both glaring sullenly at the Hammer Bros. Once they were in, the Hammer Bro who held the door open, closed it and locked it. He joined the others.

"Charmander will save us!" Grimer told them. "Just wait and see!"

"And we'll stop him when he tries!" The leader said to him.

"_Yeah_!" The others agreed. They left the room.

"_Roger, Bill_!" Just then Roger Goombinski, a Goomba, and Bill Trooperstein, a Koopa Troopa came in. They had spears and metal helmets. The Hammer Bros leader tossed the keys to Bill. Bill caught it, fumbled with them, dropped them, tripped over Roger, then picked them up as they both stood back up. The Hammer Bros commander rolled his eyes.

"We got three prisoners in the cell. Make sure they don't escape. Roger (by standing firmly still) and Bill saluted.

"We won't let you down!" They said together.

"Come on, men!" The Hammer Bros leader told his troop. They all marched off with their leader. Roger looked at Bill.

"_Bill,_" He spoke to the Koopa. "You go inside and I'll keep watch out here."

"Okay Roger!" Bill responded. He went inside the prison room.

"So, are you Roger or Bill?" Grimer asked when Bill came in. Bill looked at him..

"I'm Bill." He replied. "The Goomba is Roger."

"Oh, can I call him 'Rog' for short?"

"Sorry, only I and Lord Bowser can call him 'Rog'. He doesn't like it when some else calls him 'Rog.'"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, would you be a good Koopa Troopa and let us escape? Cause that'd be awesome!"

"Sorry, I can't. Lord Bowser won't like it. Besides the key's not with me; it's with Roger."

"Oh, _grimy gob_!"

"Nice try, though." He stood in the corner, keeping his eyes on the cage.

"Well, maybe you could ask him?"

"No."

_"Please?"_

"No."

"_Please_?"

"No."

_"Pretty please_?"

A few minutes later, Bill couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm going to go get a book." He said. "That way I don't have to talk to you. I'll be right back." He then left.

"He's gone!" Mario said the moment he was out of the room. "Foolish Koopa thinks without the key, we can't escape. Now, _think, _how can we get out of here?" The three prisoners thought about this.

_"I got it_!" Grimer said. Perry and Mario looked at him. "We can play dead."

"Play dead?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, make them take us out of here because who wants to see dead bodies on the floor in a jail cell? That'll be creepy!" Perry pointed to the next cell where a Dry Bones lay on the floor, but no one noticed him.

_"Mama Mia_; that's perfect! How did you come up with that?"

"Klaus told me that is how he, his family and the whole CIA escaped a cell in Damien's hideout. One of us should probably tell Roger the 'tragic news' when he gets back."

"I'll do it!" Mario said.

_"Perfect_!" Grimer looked at Perry.

"Can you play dead, Perry?" Perry gave him a look. _Please! I had to play dead for my nemesis' ex girlfriend once. I think I can do it now. _

Then he and Grimer laid on the floor, not moving as if they were dead as Mario waited for Bill. Bill then came back in. Mario was fake crying. Bill was confused.

"What happened?" He wanted to know. Mario looked at him.

"They're dead!" He cried.

_"What!?_ But five minutes ago, they were well and perfectly alive."

"I don't know what happened. Heart Attack maybe? But now that they're dead they can't stay here; it'll be creepy and will smell stinky." Bill thought about this.

_"Hmmm_, you're right." He ran to get Roger. "_ROGER_!" Mario turned to Grimer as soon as Roger was gone.

"It worked!" He told him. "I can't believe those fools fell for it." Grimer opened his eyes and blinked.

"I can't believe it either!" He admitted. "That fish was lucky that those people were idiots too."

Roger and Bill came back in. Perry and Grimer turned back to playing dead. However, instead of looking worried; they were serious. They pointed their spears at them.

"We don't believe you Mario!" Roger said to him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Mario told them. "They're really dead."

"Oh, _really?_" Bill questioned. "Then they wouldn't cringe when I do _this_! Poke!" And with that, he poked Grimer's side. Grimer didn't move. He poked harder. Again, Grimer didn't move. He then raised the spear above his head and brought it down.

_"Ow_!" Grimer cried. He immeatedly stood up. "_Stop it_! That's _rude_!"

"_Aagh_! They're _alive_!" Bill shrieked, cringing away.

"Bill, we knew they were. That's why we were poking them." Roger reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Bill gasped. "Still kinda freaky, though."

"Okay, you got us. We're not dead, just please don't beat the glob out of us!" Grimer pleaded. Perry immediately jumped on his two feet.

"Keep your eyes on them, Bill." Roger said to him. "Make sure they don't try anymore funny business."

"Right Roger!" Bill said. Roger left the room. Bill sat in the corner and opened up his book.

"Okay, that didn't work." Grimer said to Mario and Perry. "What now?" They all pondered about this. Mario looked at the ceiling. His eyes fell upon an opening in one of the panels. Perfect! He thought. He looked at his friends.

_"Guys_," He spoke. "I have a plan_; look_!" He pointed to the crack. "An opening in the panel; the perfect escape!" Grimer smiled from ear to ear.

"I do a wall jump to break it." Mario continued with his plan. "Once I break it I'll climb through and help you guys up."

"And then we'll find the gem and Charmander and Peach!" Grimer concluded.

_"Right_! But be quiet so Roger doesn't hear."

_"Right_!" Grimer pretended to zip up his lips with an invisible key and threw it away. He did a thumbs-up.

"Let's do it before Bill finds out and we have to come up with a new plan."

Mario did a wall jump and smashed the panel on the first try! He then swung himself and jumped in the vent. Next Grimer jumped into the vent with Perry grabbing around his waist. He didn't need to hold on tight for he was sticking onto him. The platypus made a disgusted look; he did _not_ like holding onto Grimer!

_"Okay_," Mario told them when they were all in the vent. "Come on; let's hurry before Bowser or his minions finds out what we're doing." They followed him. Perry cleaned all of the muck off his hands before following his friends.

_"Oh, Bill!_" Roger spoke, poking his head in the room. "There's a vent with a crack in it that still needs to be fixed. We can do that after the prisoners…" He then saw the open vent and missing prisoners. His eyes widened. _"ESCAPE!"_

_"What_?" The Koopa Troopa wanted to know. He looked at him from his book. _"Escape_?"

"_THE VENT_!" Bill turned around and saw what Roger meant. Bill unlocked the cell and they ran in and looked up. They saw Grimer's slime on the side.

_"Yep!"_ Roger said with disgust. "They escaped all right. That's Grimer's slime, no doubt about that."

"Bowser is going to _kill_ us when he finds out!" Bill wailed.

"Unless we find them and put them back in before Bowser notices they were gone."

"I like you thinking, Roger."

"Come on Bill, let's go!" So the Goomba and Koopa left and began to search for the escaped prisoners.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Charmander and Kirby were still looking for their friends. They have been dodging Bowser's numerous minions.

_"Well Kirby_," Charmander said to him. "It feels like we've been looking for _hours!_ We're lucky that no one caught us yet. What if we never find them?" Kirby gave him a determined look.

_"Poyo_!"

"You're right! We can't give up; they need us!" He looked at Kirby. "I'm glad you're with me. I don't think I could do this all on my own." Kirby smiled.

"_Poyo!"_

Then suddenly, a Boo appeared in front of them and cackled insanely, making a horrific face. Charmander screamed and hid behind Kirby.

_"A BOO, A BOO, A BOO, A BOO, A BOO, A BOO, A BOO, A BOO…"_

"_Poyo_!" An irritated Kirby said. Charmander looked at him.

"Wait; I'm not done yet." He looked back at the Boo and took a deep breathe. "_A BOO!"_ He looked back at Kirby. "Okay, _now_ I'm done. Sorry, I felt like I should shout nine times. Just to be safe." Kirby rolled his eyes.

_ "BOO_!" Shouted the Boo, scaring them. Just like that, Charmander bolted away, running down the hall.

"_COME ON KIRBY!"_ Charmander screamed. The Boo scared Kirby and Kirby screamed, and stated running. The Boo chased them.

_"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A BOO!"_ Charmander yelled. He then halted. "Wait a minute!" He looked at the Boo then at Kirby. "I wonder." He thought about this then shouted at Kirby.

_"SUCK IT UP, KIRBY_!" Kirby stopped. He looked at the Boo, determined. He then opened his mouth and began sucking. Charmander screamed and his back hit the wall due to the wind. The boo tried to get away, but he was no match for Kirby's vacuuming powers. He went into Kirby's mouth. Kirby closed his mouth and jumped up. He then turned transparent and formed a ghost tail. He now had eyebrows like a Boo's.

_"Poyo_!" He said, turning to Charmander. Charmander shivered and got up. He went to the transformed Kirby.

_"K-Kirby_, is that _you_?" Kirby nodded.

"Well, I guess we should continue on." Kirby nodded. He grabbed Charmander's hand and went to the wall. Charmander began to panic.

"_WAIT KIRBY, I'M NOT A BOO SO I CAN'T_…!" _Wham!_ Charmander rammed into the wall as Kirby went though it. Kirby came back out.

"_Poyo?"_ He questioned.

"Go through walls like you can." The Pokémon finished, his voice muffled. He fell onto the floor. He then shook his head and stood up. "We have to go the long way." Kirby frowned. He sighed.

_"Poyo_!" He then grabbed Charmander's hand again and the two went down the hall.

_ "Hey!"_ Kamek shouted when he saw them. "You aren't supposed to be in here!" The Magikoopa started chasing them on his broom, while throwing his powers at them.

_"RUN_!" Charmander cried. And so, the two ran for their lives as Kamek chased them.

"I see it!" Grimer cried when he saw the Opal down below in a glass case. He marveled at it. "Isn't it such a beauty?"

"It sure is!" Mario agreed. "But we don't have time to gaze at its glory now; we have to figure out a way on how to get it!"

"Oh yeah!"

They all pondered on what to do, when the floor gave way. The three fell into the room. Grimer got up and looked around. No one was there. It was just them and the Opal.

_"Sweet_!" Grimer cried. He went to the case and lifted it. He grabbed the Opal.

"That was easier then I expected, but _oh well_! We got the Opal; now let's go and…" Suddenly, the Opal was swiped out of his hands. "Hey what the?" He, Mario and Perry all looked up at who had grabbed the Opal. It was Kammy Koopa, flying on her broomstick.

"I knew there was something more!" Mario said. Perry knew too. He thought it was odd that they could just take it and be on their way. Kammy cackled as she flew and dropped it in her lord Bowser's hands. He was at the entrance of the room.

"Here you are, Your Foulness." She told him.

_ "Excellent_!" He said. He then looked at Perry, Grimer and Mario. "How did all of you escape?! Never mind. Guards!" Then the Hammer Bros all filed in.

_"Hey, Hammer Bros_!" Grimer spoke. "Long time no see; what have you all been up too?"

"Oh, thank goodness we found them!" Roger cried out. He and Roger rushed in the room behind the Hammer Bros. He looked at Perry, Mario and Grimer. "Now come on back to your prisons before…" Roger saw Bowser and his eyes widened. He shivered and sweated all over.

_"Uh, Bill_?" Roger said, fightenly.

_"Not now, Roger_!" He looked at them again. "Now let's go before Bowser finds out!"

_"Bill_?" Bill looked irritated.

"I said _not_ _now,_ Roger!" Roger gulped.

"I think he already knows." Bill looked behind at a glaring Bowser. He chuckled nervously and gave him a weak smile.

_"Hey Lord Bowser_!" Bowser just glared at him. Bill sighed. "We're busted, aren't we?"

"Oh yes!" Bowser answered. "You are busted _big _time; now go to your rooms and think of what you did."

"_But..but_…" Both Roger and Bill protested. Bowser madly pointed out of the room.

_"GO!" _

"Yes sir!" They both said. Bowser looked at the Hammer Bros.

"And for the rest of you," He pointed a finger at Perry, Mario and Grimer. "PUT THEM BACK IN THE JAIL CELL!" The Hammer Bros advanced towards them.

All of a sudden, Charmander and Kirby, still being chased by Kamek, ran into the room.

_"GRIMER_!" Charmander cried. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"That's great Char! I'm super glad to see you too! And Kirby, you're a ghost now! I guess that makes sense, seeing as how you sorta died and who's this guy? An enemy or a friend?"."

"He's an enemy."

"Oh."

"And Kirby, he's Boo Kirby!" Charmander explained. "He didn't die, he ate a ghost!"

_"What?_ Like Pac-Man?"

"Can you guys catch up later?" Mario asked. "Look around…" Charmander and Kirby looked around. They gasped as they saw Kammy, Hammer Brothers, Bowser, Bill and Roger too. "I think we're all in trouble."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry heard something.

"_Help_!" The voice screamed, muffled. _"Help_!" Perry looked around. He then saw something in the corner of his eye. Something big, covered with a tarp, was in the corner of the room. He tapped Mario on the shoulder. Mario looked at where Perry was pointing at.

"_Hey Bowser_!" Mario said to him. "What's under the tarp?"

"Oh, nothing of your concern."

"_Mario_!" The muffled voice shouted.

"Did that tarp just yell my name?" Mario asked out loud.

"Uh… _no_?" Not convinced, Perry went to the tarp. "It's _nothing_ I tell you! _Stop!_ It's Mario's birthday present!"

"But you _hate_ Mario." Charmander told him.

"What are you _talking_ about? Mario's _awesome_!"

"My birthday isn't until seven more months Bowser." Mario reminded him. "You know that."

"Oh well, I brought it early."

Perry grabbed the tarp.

"_NOOO_!" Bowser screamed. "You'll ruin it!" Perry took off the tarp entirely and his eyes widened. It was Princess Peach! She was tied to a chair. Tape was over her mouth. She screamed, her voice muffled.

"_Aw man_!" Bowser said with a face palm. "You _ruined_ it, beaver duck creature! Princess Peach was going to be Mario's present!"

"No, she wasn't!" Mario said. Bowser sighed.

"Fine, she wasn't." He then looked back at his guards. "Just get them and put them in the dungeon."

"Before we fight," Charmander piped up. "Can you tell us where you found the three gems?"

"Oh yeah!" Grimer added. "I was wondering about that, too." He looked at Bowser. "So, where'd you get them?"

"Anti-Cosmo lead us to this dank, shadowy cave where there was some creepy temple inside." Bowser answered. "When we grabbed all three of them and made our escape, a boulder appeared out of nowhere and rolled at us with great force. I was brave and led everyone to safety." Mario rolled his eyes.

"A _likely_ story!" Bowser looked annoyed.

"_Fine_, I threw Ganondorf in the way and made a break for it. _Happy!?_ _GUARDS!_" The Hammer Bros and the good cartoons began fighting. Charmander screamed and ran behind a pillar. Hammer Bros went by him. They laughed.

"_Hey look_!" One of the Hammer Bros told the other. "Looks like we got a wimp over here!"

"_You_ said it!" The other agreed. The two laughed.

"_Hey!_" Charmander snapped at them. "I'm _not_ a wimp!"

"_Oh yeah_? Then why aren't you fighting?!"

"Because…I don't want to?"

"_Riiggghhhht_! You don't want to _because_ you're afraid!"

"That's not true! I just don't want to get hurt is all."

"_Yeah_, talk about a '_hero'_"! He then raised his hammer above Charmander's head. He laughed. Charmander shivered, covering his head.

Kirby saw this and gasped. He then looked determined. He flew into the Hammer Bro's hammer as it was coming down. The hammer froze midswing.

"_Hey_!" The Hammer Bro said. "_What the_?" The possessed hammer flew out of the Hammer Bro's hand. The Hammer Bros screamed and bolted off. Kirby then flew out, laughing. The hammer fell to the ground. Charmander laughed too.

"You really scared them, Kirby." Charmander spoke. "For a moment, I thought that the hammer had really come to life!"

Grimer did his Sludge Bomb attack. When stepped on, Hammer Bros slid and fell from left to right.

"_Alright_!" Grimer cheered. "No one can beat my sliminess!"

"I got you Bowser!" Mario grabbed Bowser's tail and twirled him around. He threw Bowser with enough force to send him flying. Bowser screamed as he sailed into a pillar. Roger and Bill ran towards him.

"_Lord Bowser_!" Roger shouted. "Are you oka…"

"I thought I told you to leave."

"We were, but when we saw you losing against Mario, we…"

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM_!"

"But Lord Bowser…"

"_GO!"_

"_Yes sir!"_ Both Roger and Bill started leaving the room.

Bowser slowly stood up.

"You thought you defeated me, Mario." He said to the plumber. "But this time you're _wrong_!" He then breathed fire out of his mouth. Mario jumped out of the way.

"You got to do better then that, Bowser!" Mario taunted him.

Bowser gave a frustrated groan. He was about to breathe fire again when a Hammer Bro slid into him from Grimer's slime. Wide-eyed, Roger and Bill ran for them again. They readied their spears.

"We got you covered, Lord Bowser!" Roger reassured him. "You can count on us!"

_"GO TO YOUR ROOMS_!" Roger and Bill looked at him and looked ashamed.

_ "Yes sir_!" They chanted in unison again, leaving. Bowser then fell unconscious.

Perry dodged Kammy and Kamek's attacks.

"We'll get you, beaver duck creature!" Kammy threatened.

_"Yeah_!" Kamek added. "You can't run forever!" Perry thought this over as he was running. What was he going to do? He then saw that he was headed towards the wall. He then saw the pillar next to it. He snapped his fingers as an idea formed in his mind.

_ "Aha_!" Kammy cackled. "A dead end! What will you do now?" Perry stopped and looked at the two Magikoopas. _Oh, you'll see_! Just as Kammy and Kamek released their powers from their wands, Perry did his wall jump. Kammy and Kamek were confused.

"_Hey! What the_?" They looked around for the platypus. "Now where did that beaver duck creature go?" Kamek shrugged.

Just then, Perry kicked the two off their brooms. The two Magakoopas screamed and whammed into the wall. Kamek fell unconscious. Kammy was about to release her power from her wand when Perry took it out of her hands and bopped her on the head with it. She fell unconscious. He then took away Kamek's so if he woke up, he couldn't try a sneak attack. He put them by a pillar. He went to join his friends.

"Well, we did it!" Grimer told his friends as they observed all of the fallen baddies. "We got the Opal and defeated the bad guys. Let's call Professor Frankly and find out the location of the next gem." He looked at Charmander. "Okay Charmander, the satchel if you please."

"First let's focus on untying the Princess." Mario told Grimer.

"Right, I knew that!" Mario rolled his eyes.

"_Riggghhhhtttt_!" He and the others went to the tied-up Princess.

"Okay Princess." Grimer told her. "We'll going to untie you now." Princess Peach said something, but it was not understandable. Grimer looked confused.

"I'm sorry," Grimer told her. "I couldn't exactly catch that." Princess Peach tried to talk again.

"I'm going to untie you so that I can understand you." And with that, he untied the Princess. He also took off the tape over the Princess' mouth.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh, no problem!" Grimer told her. "It was an honor!" Princess Peach smiled.

"_Now_," She started. She reached out her palm. "The Opal if you please. I'll give it to Professor Frankly when I return to my castle."

"_Sure_," Grimer agreed. And with that, he handed the Opal over to her. When the Princess had it in her hand, she snickered evilly. The heroes were confused.

"Thank you for giving me the Opal." She said, but it wasn't her voice.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Grimer reacted.

"_Uh, Princess_?" Mario began. "Are you alright? You don't sound like yourself." The Princess gave them an evil smirk.

"What are you _talking_ about?" She asked. "I never felt better."

"I think he's right, Princess," Grimer spoke. "You sound like you're not the Princess at all." The Princess smirked again.

"Well, I guess it's time to reveal my true form." And with that the 'Princess' started turning into her true form. It was a Duplighost! The heroes gasped. The Duplighost laughed.

"Thanks again for the Opal. I know Lord Bowser will appreciate it!" And with that, the Duplighost took off, Opal in hand. Perry, Mario, Kirby, Charmander and Grimer went after him.

"The _real _Princess must be in another castle." Mario told his friends. "Or just in another room in this castle."

"But how are we supposed to know which room she's in?" Charmamder questioned. "The doors may be locked! We may need to look for many keys and that'll take time." Mario looked at Kirby.

"We might only need one key!" Charmander was confused.

"_Huh_? What do you mean? It's not like we can go through walls!"

"_We_ can't, but Kirby can!"

"_Ohhhhh_!"

"Kirby, can you go door to door and come to us when you find the Princess?" Kirby saluted.

"_Poyo_!" And with that, he flew off.

"But, we may need him!" Grimer protested to Mario. "He could suck up that thing and transform into him! That might be useful."

"_True_," Mario agreed. "But if _all _of us capture the Duplighost, we'll still need to find Princess Peach. This way, we'll get out of this castle faster without wasting our time."

"Oh right. Good thinking!"

"Oh, and if you find any food Kirby, don't eat it!" Mario called to Kirby. "We need to find the Princess ASAP!" Kirby gave out a disappointed sigh.

"It'll go through you!" Grimer added. "So it's basically pointless!"

"Poyo." Kirby agreed sadly and continued on his way as Mario and the others continued chasing the Duplighost.

"_You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"_ The Duplighist taunted them in a singsong fashion.

"Oh _yeah_?" Grimer challenged. "I wouldn't be sure about _that_!" And with that, Grimer released his Sludge Bomb. Goo splatted everywhere and the Duplighost tried his best not to slip.

"_Slip, darn you, slip_!" Grimer cried.

"_Ha!"_ The Duplighost laughed. "You think I was going to sli…_whoa!_" He lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Opal fell before him.

"_BOOYA_!" Grimer cheered. Mario took the Opal.

"_I'll_ take that." He said. The Duplighost tried to get up, but failed. Mario turned to his friends.

"_Okay_," He told them. "We got the Opal, now let's…_ooof!_" In the goo, the Duplighost slid and bumped into Mario. The Opal went sailing in the air. Perry, Grimer and Charmander gasped. They then ran under it, trying to catch it.

"_I GOT IT, I GOT IT_!" Grimer shouted. Perry took off his hat and tried to catch it in it.

"_I GOT IT, I GOT IT_!" Grimer was about to catch it when the Duplighost shoved him aside. Grimer fell in his own slime as the Duplioghost caught it.

"_I_ got it!" He told the Pokémon. He began to run off.

"_CHEATER_!" Grimer yelled after him. He stood up.

"Come on!" Mario said. "He's getting away!"

"Oh _sure!_" Grimer said. "No 'Grimer, are you all right?' I see how it is!"

"_Grimer,_ are you all right?" Charmander asked him. Grimer turned to him.

"Why, yes I am Char; thanks for asking! I can always count on you!" Charmander smiled. Perry, with his hat back on, chattered madly. _Not to interrupt or anything, but that guy is getting away! _

"_Oh yeah_!" Grimer realized. "We got to help Mario!" He looked at Perry. "Perry, why didn't you tell us?" Grimer and Charmander ran after Mario and the Duplighost again. With an eye roll, the platypus ran after them as well.

"_Ha, ha_!" The Duplighost taunted them when they ran by some closed doors. _"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME_!" Then, _WHAM_! A door opened up unexpectedly right in the Duplighost's face! The Duplighost fell. The Opal dropped in front of him again. Roger and Bill came out with a Chain Chomp: Chompy, from the other side. Grimer grabbed the Opal before Roger, Chompy and Bill noticed. They looked at the fallen Duplighost. Bill screamed.

"_Oh no_!" He cried. "_DONNY_!"

"Thanks for opening the door unexpectedly!" Grimer thanked them, running off.

"_HEY_!" Roger yelled at him. "You come back here!"

"_Sorry_, no can do! I'm a Grimer on a mission!" Roger looked at his partner and the Chain Chomp.

"Come on, Bill and Chompy!" He told them.. "I _knew_ Lord Bowser needed our help!" With a nod, Bill ran after his partner as another chase began. Chompy barked and ran as well.

"Well the good news is," Grimer spoke. "We're getting our exercise in!"

"JUST _RUN_, GRIMER!" Charmander screamed. They ran and ran as the giant toothy ball, the Goomba, and the Koopa Troopa chased them.

"What will we do?" Charmander questioned. "We can't run forever!"

"Roger and Bill aren't much of a threat at all." Mario commented. "But their Chain Chomp… I sure wish I had a Fire Flower with me." He then looked at Charmander. "But maybe I don't need one! Charmander, use your Flamethrower!"

"_What_?" Charmander questioned.

"Use your Flamethrower attack to burn those guys!"

"But…but…what if I miss?!"

"Just do it Char!" Grimer told his friend. "I'll help you if needed."

"_O...okay_." Charmander looked at Roger, Chompy and Bill.

"Well, here I go!" And with that, he released a Flamethrower attack from out of his mouth.

"_Watch out!"_ Roger cautioned.

"Watch out for wha…" But, Bill was interrupted when the Flamethrower hit him, burning him until he was all black. Roger, however, jumped out of the way. Chompy did too.

"_Man_," Grimer spoke. "You got _burned_!"

"_Go on_!" Bill cried out to Roger, panting "Go… on without me." He then collapsed on the floor. Roger turned, then looked at Chompy. "_Sic' em_!"

Charmander tried again and again, but Chompy jumped out of the way every time. Charmander gave up in a sigh.

"It's no use." He said. "That Chain Chomp is just too good."

"And as promised, I'll help!" And like that, Grimer turned around and spat out his Sludge Bombs. Roger dodged them all. Chompy whimpered as he slid and crashed into a wall.

"_Man_!" Grimer said. "He _is_ good!" He kept doing his Sludge Bomb and Roger kept dodging.

Perry then saw a chair from the corner of his eye. He smiled as an idea formed in his mind. He grabbed it and threw it with all his might. Roger dodged like a pro while the chair whizzed past and struck a giant Bowser bust. The bust toppled off its pedestal and hit Roger's head. He tried to get up, but fell back down when he slipped on Grimer's goo. Grimer looked at the semi aquatic mammal.

"Lucky for you Perry, that chair was there." He told him. "You know, for being small, you are so strong! That proves that size doesn't matter!" Perry smiled.

"Okay." Mario said. "Let's go find Kirby!" Perry, Grimer and Charmander agreed with a nod and followed him.

It wasn't long until Kirby appeared from out of the wall.

"_Poyo_!" He said. Charmander screamed.

"A _BOO_!" He was about to run when Grimer pulled him back.

"Relax, Char." He told him. "It's just Kirby. You told us how he became one." Charmander relaxed.

"Oh yeah." He laughed nervously. "I guess I just freaked with all the other stuff that's been going on." Mario walked up to Kirby.

"Did you find the Princess?" The Plumber asked. Kirby nodded. "You did? _Where_?" Kirby pointed his ghostly tail at a nearby door. They went to it.

"We need to find a key to get in." Charmander said. Mario shook his head.

"No time." He told the fire salamander. "We have to get in there _now_." He looked at the door. "We have to break it down." Perry then went in front of the door, ready to break it down. Grimer looked at him with a confused look.

"Whatcha doin' there Pers?" Perry chattered and motioned them to step aside. They did. _Don't worry. I broke down my nemesis' door plenty of times. This will be a piece of cake. _Heran to the door and kicked it down as hard as he could. The door fell to the floor.

"_All right_!" Grimer cheered. "Way to go, Perry!" Perry took off his hat and bowed as if it was part of a show. _Thank you; thank you_! He put his hat back on and he and the others went inside. They looked around for Princess Peach.

"_Princess_!" Mario called. "_Princess_! Are you here? _Princess!_" Princess Peach came back from the balcony. She smiled when she saw her saviors.

"_Mario_!" She said, going to him and the others. "I was just wishing on a shooting star that you come and rescue me."

"Well, your dream came true then!" Peach smiled.

"I guess it did." She looked at Perry, Grimer, Charmander and Kirby.

"And thank you guys too. I really appreciate it. Your shows are lucky to have each and every one of you."

"_Awww_!" Grimer said, blushing. "That's so kind of you to say!" Princess Peach then looked confused at Kirby.

"Is that…_Kirby_?"

"The one and only!"

"_Poyo_!" It was Grimer's turn to be confused.

"Wait, are you the _real _Princess Peach or an imposter?"

"Well, let's see what Mario says." She then kissed Mario on the forehead. Mario sighed heavenly.

"She's the real Princess." Mario said, dreamily.

"Oh yeah!" Grimer realized. "Because an imposter wouldn't _dare _kiss Mario!" Princess Peach then looked serious.

"_Come on_!" She told them. "Let's get out of this creepy castle already!" Princess Peach went out the doorway. The others followed, except Mario.

"She _kissed_ me!" Mario said, wobbling all over. Grimer had to pull him out.

"Come on, lover boy!" Once outside, Mario went back to reality and followed Peach after the others.

Suddenly, Kammy and Kamek flew in on their brooms.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Kammy asked.

"_Out_!" Grimer told her, not looking back.

"I think not!" She and Kamek raised their wands and whipped their magical powers at them. The good cartoons dodged them and just kept running and running for the drawbridge. Kammy then blasted a beam out of her wand straight towards the drawbridge! Once it hit the drawbridge, part of it, collapsed and fell into the lava. Kammy cackled.

"_Quick_!" Grimer told his friends. "Jump when I tell you!"

"_What_?!" Charmander questioned. "But Grimer, we're not going to make it!" They ran across the bridge.

"_1…2_…."

"_But…but_…"

"_3, JUMP_!" Just as they were about to jump over the gap, Bowser flew up in his Clown Copter and swatted all but Kirby back with one swing of his muscular arm. They landed hard on the bridge. Perry clung to the ledge as he almost slipped off into the lava, and Grimer lost hold of the Opal. Kirby, still in Boo form, floated through Bowser and wound up on the other side of the gap. He turned back, confused and unsure of what to do.

"_Not so fast_!" Bowser snarled, leaping down onto the bridge. "You got something I want." He grabbed the Opal. "Thank you!"

"_Hey!"_ Mario snapped. "That was _ours_, you ugly Koopa!"

"And now it's mine again. I stole it fair and square." Bowser laughed evilly as a glow surged through his body.

"_YEAH_!" He roared. "I'm feeling stronger!" All the cartoons looked at him.

"What's _happening_ to him?" Charmander asked.

"He's growing more powerful!" Mario told him. "Must be because of the Opal; we have to get it from him and fast!" Suddenly, spike balls formed in Bowser's claw. He laughed again.

"Here's a thank-you present, Mario and friends, for giving me back my Opal." He threw the spike balls at them. All of them ran and dodged, trying to stay on the bridge in the process. Kammy and Kamek also threw their magic spells at them. Bowser groaned in frustration.

"_Stay still_!" He said. "So this can be, like…easier for me and stuff."

"_Sorry_!" Mario responded. "No can do, Bowser! We want to survive and _not_ get hurt."

"Well, I _do_ want you to get hurt!"

"_Hmmm_, we have a problem then."

"You bet your plumber bottom, we do!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree!"

"_NO!" _Bowser was focusing his attacks on Mario, not noticing that Grimer had slipped up close.

"_Hey_!" Grimer spoke. "I got a present for ya!" Bowser, his greed outweighing his rage, stopped and looked down hopefully.

"_You do? What_?"

"_This_!" And with that, he spat goo in his face. Bowser screamed, covering his eyes.

"_MY EYES_!" He howled. "I use those for seeing!" He dropped the Opal. Mario's eyes widened.

"GET IT BEFORE IT GOES INTO THE LAVA!" All the good cartoons stormed to the edge, trying to get the Opal as it slid across the bridge. Kammy and Kamek also flew down toward it. They all froze as it teetered at the edge of the bridge. Then, it fell.

"_NOOOO!_!" Mario cried. Bowser unshielded his eyes.

"_I got it_!" And with that, he hopped in his Clown Copter and zoomed down after it.

"Oh, no you _don't_!" With that, Mario dived down.

"_MARIO_!" Peach cried. _"NOOOO!"_ Mario landed on Bowser's Clown Copter.

"_Hey_!" Bowser snarled. "I didn't invite you in!" He tried to stomp Mario who dodged them all.

Then, just as they were nearing the Opal (the bridge was really, really high above the lava), Mario reached out to grab it. Bowser did too. He tried to shove Mario outside.

"_I_…." Bowser started, reaching as far as he could. Mario took off his hat and it fell in it.

"_Got it_!" Mario finished and grabbed the Opal and put his hat back on. His friends cheered.

"Give me that!" Bowser snarled, stopping in midair. Mario used this opportunity to bounce off Bowser's head. He looked up at his friends.

"Guys, _catch_!" He tossed the Opal as high as he could. His friends all tried to catch it. Just as it was about to go over the edge again, Grimer slid and…caught it before Kammy could.

"_YEAH!"_ Grimer cheered. His friends on the bridge cheered.

"_Nice_ save!" Charmander complimented.

"Thanks buddy!" He showed it to Mario. "Look Mario, I got the Opal."

"That's _great,_ Grimer." Mario said as he climbed on Bowser's head and did a wall jump to get back on the bridge with his friends.

Just as Mario landed, he lost his balance. He was about to fall back in when Perry grabbed his overalls, pulling him upright.

_ "Phew_!" Mario wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief. He looked at Perry. "Thank you, Perry! I could've been a goner if it wasn't for good friends like you." Perry smiled. Bower then flew up.

"Give me that Opal!" He commanded.

"_No_ way Bowser Koopa!" Mario responded.

"_Poyo!_" Kirby said. He flew in Bowser's vehicle. It then went rampant under Kirby's control. Bowser screamed as he zoomed left to right. It then stopped and turned upside down. Kirby flew out to rejoin his friends, letting the vehicle hover in mid-air.

Bowser screamed again as he dropped out. He held on the edge of the bridge for dear life.

_ "Lord Bowser_!" Kammy said. _"We'll_ help you up!" But before Kammy and Kamek could get to him, Grimer spat sludge in their faces! They screamed and wiped their eyes. Bowser laughed nervously as Mario glared down at him.

"_Mario!_" He faked. "Let bygones be bygones! You help me up and I'll kidnap the Princess, take the Opal, take over the Mushroom Kingdom and I can live evilly ever after while you guys are miserable for the rest of your lives?"

"I don't think you know how 'let bygones be bygones' work, Bowser."

"It'll work for me!" Mario looked at Perry.

"You know what to do, Perry!" The semi aquatic mammal grinned mischievously and went up to Bowser's claws.

_"Wait, wait_!" Grimer told him. Grimer looked down at Bowser and narrowed his eyes. "_Long live the king_!" He then laughed and turned back to Perry. "Sorry, had to be done! Okay Pers, do your stuff!" He stepped aside. Perry then pecked at Bowser's claws.

_"Wait, wait_!" He cried, when he had his one claw still on the bridge. "We can still be friends, can't we?" Bowser then lost his grip and fell in. "_CURSE YOU BEAVER DUCK CREATURE_!"

_"Um_, he's not gonna, like, die or nothin', is he?" Grimer asked.

"Naw, he's survived way worse than this. Now, let us get off this bridge!" Mario said. They went to the edge. Charmander looked behind him and screamed. The MagiKoopas had just finished cleaning off Grimer's gunk off their faces. They raised their wands.

_"Hurry_!" Charmander cried. "They're doing their magic!"

_"Okay_!" Mario declared. "It's now or never; _1, 2, 3, JUMP_!"

And with that, they jumped to the other side. Perry took a screaming Charmander by the hand who had covered his eyes. They landed safely on the ground.

"_I can't look…I can't look_!" Perry released Charmander's hand.

"Relax Char, we're on ground again. Charmander uncovered his face and looked. He sighed with relief.

"_Quick_!" Princess Peach told him. "Give me the cell so I can tell Prof. Frankly that this mission is over and he can open to portal to where the next gem is!"

"Okay," Charmander gave her the cell phone from the satchel. Princess Peach dialed up the Professor. Kammy and Kamek stopped chasing them and went to help their fallen master.

"_Okay_," Peach said when she hung up. "The next gem is a Ruby and it's in at King Dedede's castle in Dreamland."

"_Poyo!"_ Kirby said when he heard they were going to his universe.

"I'll go in with you guys. Once we get there, I'll head back to my castle."

"But can't you head back to your castle _here_?" Grimer wanted to know. "I mean, we _are_ in your universe! Heck, we didn't _need_ the portal to get to Bowser's castle in the first place." Peach smiled.

"I know, but it's faster and will be easier."

"Okay, well where is the portal going to be?"

"It'll be here in a second or two."

Suddenly, Bowser flew out in his Clown Copter. Kammy and Kamek also flew on their broomsticks.

"How did Bowser _survive?_!" Charmander wanted to know.

"Kammy or Kamek must've used their magic to get Bowser back on the Clown Copter." Mario replied. "But right now, we need to focus on opening the next portal to where the next gem is."

"_I WANT MY OPAL BACK_!" He roared. ParaGoombas and ParaTroopas flew and dropped Bomb-Ombs. They floated down on parachutes.

"_Come on Prof. Frankly_!" Peach prayed out load. She noticed that the Bomb-Ombs were about to go off. "_Hurry up_!" She sighed in relief when she saw the portal.

"_Come on_!" She told the others. "_JUMP!"_ And with that, they all jumped into the portal just as the Bomb-Ombs exploded.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they got in front of King Dedede's castle, the portal closed up. Kirby spat out the Boo, turning back into regular Kirby. The Boo screamed and floated off.

"_Okay_," Peach said, brushing herself off. The others did the same. She looked at them. "I'm going to go back now."

"Okay, bye Princess!" Grimer said. "It was a pleasure saving you!" Peach smiled and dialed up Prof. Frankly.

As soon as Peach put the phone away, another portal appeared. She gave back the satchel to Charmander.

"This is my portal. Good luck on your adventure. I know that all of you will pull through and bring the gems back where they belong."

"_Yeah_!" Grimer said. "Don't worry; we will. We won't disappoint a princess like you!" Peach smiled and jumped into the portal. The cartoons waved and called their goodbyes.

"_Poyo_!" Kirby called.

"_Okay_!" Mario said once the portal was gone. "Let's go and get that ruby!" Charmander's stomach then growled.

"Can we do it after we get a meal in?" Charmander asked. "I'm _famished_! I have to eat or I can't go on." Mario's stomach growled too.

"I think Charmander's right." Mario said. "I think food is just what we need." Suddenly, Grimer and Perry's stomachs growled.

"Alright." Grimer agreed. He looked at Kirby. "_Yo, Kirby_, how about we get food before we get the gem?" Kirby quickly nodded.

"_Poyo!" _Grimer smiled.

"I knew you'd agree!" Next, he looked at Charmander. "Okay Char, what to we have for food?" Charmander looked into the satchel. There were four sandwiches and platypus food.

"We got sandwiches for all of us and platypus food for Perry." Grimer looked shocked.

"That's _it?_ What if we get hungry later?"

"Good point."

"Maybe there's a town near here." Mario suggested. He looked at Kirby. "Hey Kirby, is there a town that we can eat at?" Kirby nodded. "Where?" Kirby pointed down the hill. They looked. Mario smiled and looked at his friends. "Come on guys, food awaits!"

"_Yeah_!" Grimer cheered. They all ran into Cappy Town.

They looked at all the sights in town. Every Cappy was carrying parts and headed towards the castle.

"I wonder what they are going to do with those." Grimer announced. He looked at Kirby. "Do you know what's going on, Kirby?" Kirby shrugged.

"_Poyo."_

"Don't get distracted by the scenery guys," Mario warned them. "Remember, we're only here for the Ruby."

"Don't worry," Grimer assured him. "I don't think we want to explore this town when it looks like it lost it's color, dull as black and grey, not that there's nothing wrong with grey; I like grey. Grey is awesome! Yay for grey!"

"_THIEF_!" Buttercup shouted. The cartoons stopped; they were almost run over by Boron, the thief Cappy. He was running with a purse.

"_HEY!_" Someone shouted. It was Chief Bookem_."YOU! _SOMEONE, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" The cartoons ran after him.

"_Come on, guys_!" Mario told the others. He started running after the thief.

"What about food?" Charmander wanted to know.

"We have to postpone it for now!" Mario shouted back. Then, to the thief, he shouted. "_HEY THIEF_! GIVE THAT LADY BACK HER PURSE!"

"_Come on, Char!" _Grimer urged. He and Kirby started in the chase.

"Not you too!"

"Oh, come Char! She might be going for food too. Now, I don't know about you, but if someone stole from me, I don't want to eat until I know it's safe and sound." Charmander sighed. He looked at Perry.

"What do you think, Perry? Perry?" Perry wasn't there. Charmander looked around. Perry was already on the man's tail.

"_WHOO_!" Grimer cheered. "You go Perry!"

Mayor Len Blusergas and his wife have just driven up.

_"GET OUT_!" The man ordered. The Mayor and his wife huddled together. The wife was scared.

"What do we do, honey?" Hana asked her husband.

"It's alright, dear. I won't let anything happen to you." The Mayor answered. He looked at the man sternly. They didn't move. The crook sighed.

"If that's how you want it to be." He said. With a mighty push, he shoved them out of the car. The mayor and his wife fell to the ground. The man would've made it into the car if Perry didn't jump up and tackle him to the ground.

_"PLEASE!" _The burglar begged, struggling beneath Perry. _"SOMEONE, GET HIM OFF ME!_" Perry gave out a mean chatter. "GET HIM OFF, _PLEASE!"_ Chief Bookem rushed by the man's side, ready with the club and handcuffs.

"_Okay fella!"_ He told the semi aquatic mammal. "You can get off now." Perry got off, but kept an eye on the man just in case.

Bookem then cuffed the crook. Perry took the purse in his mouth and handed it back to the woman. The woman looked into her purse. Grimer, Kirby, Mario and Charmander went to her.

"Do you have all your money back?" Grimer wanted to know. The lady zipped her purse shut and looked at him.

"Yes, and thank goodness too. Ever since the King got that Ruby, he's been obsessed with power, well more power then usual. He wants all the Cappies to build a statue of him right outside the castle. I needed that money; I'm next for buying parts for it."

"_Aha!"_ Grimer spoke. "So _that's _what they were doing!" Buttercup nodded. She looked at Perry.

'Thank you so much." Perry chattered and tipped his hat to her. _You're welcome! _

"Yeah, _thanks!"_ Bookem added, pushing Boron foreword who was in the handcuffs. "This guy is always getting out!" He, Boron, and Buttercup left.

"Hey Kirby!" Mayor Blustergus spoke to Kirby. "Who's your friend that just rescued Buttercup's purse?"

"He's Perry!" Grimer told him. "And I'm Grimer and the red capped man is Mario."

"Well Perry is welcome anytime in our beloved home of Cappy Town."

"Us too?" Blustergas put his hat back on.

"Of course." He drove off with his wife.

"_Wow_!" Grimer observed. "You live in a place with a nice town, Kirby. Unlike Dedede, the townsfolk are all nice. I like it!"

"_Poyo!"_

"That was _amazing_!" Iroo said. He, Spikehead, Honey, Fololo and Falala approached them.

"_Yeah_!" Spikehead put in. "That crook didn't know what was comin'!"

"You really made the chief's wife's day." Honey added.

"Kirby, you are very lucky to have such a good friend." Falala told Kirby.

"_Poyo_!" Kirby agreed.

"So, where are you all off to celebrate?" Fololo asked.

"We're going to find a place to eat." Mario answered.

"The only restaurant in town is Chef Kawasaki." Iroo informed them.

_ "Perfect_!" Mario said. "We'll go there! Where is it?"

"Oh, if you continue down a couple blocks, it's right there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, come on guys; food's waiting!" And with that, Mario and the gang went on their way.

"You forgot to put out the fact that the food is terrible there." Honey told Iroo.

_ "Relax_!" Spikehead assured her. "They'll figure it out soon enough!"

"Okay." Honey said. They went on their way.

"Here it is." Mario told his friends when they were in front of Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

_ "Alright_!" Grimer cheered. He rubbed his stomach. "Stomach, pretty soon food will get into you." He and his friends went in.

"Ah, new faces!" Chef Kawasaki said as soon as he saw them. "Welcome to my restaurant! Please, take a seat." Perry, Grimer, Kirby, Mario and Charmander sat at a table. Kawasaki handed each of them a menu. "Call me over when you're all ready to order." He looked at Perry. "Hey, weren't you the one who got Buttercup's purse from that thief?"

"That's right." Grimer replied. Chef Kawasaki's eyes twinkled.

_"Wow_! I have a hero in my restaurant; I'm so honored. The food is on the house." The cartoons were shocked.

_"Really_?" Charmander questioned. Chef Kawasaki nodded.

_ "Yep_! It's not every day that a hero comes into my restaurant. I don't usually allow animals into my restaurant but a hero like him is an exception for today. Again, call me when you're ready." He then left to help out more customers.

_"Wow_!" Grimer told Perry. "You're a local hero, Pers! You must be _proud_!" Perry chattered.

"Excuse me for asking," Grimer spoke. "But don't you have any waiters?"

_"Nope_!" The chef answered.

_"What_?" Charmander questioned. "You mean you make the food and you serve them?"

"That's right."

"But don't you think with waiters your business would be easier and faster?"

"Well, I hired Kirby that one time but I had to fire him on the same day. Well, call me when you're ready!" He went to help out more customers. The group just shrugged and looked at their menus.

"Here you guys are." Kawasaki said, giving them their food.

"_Thanks!_" Grimer said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Mario added.

_"Enjoy_!" Kawasaki told them and left. The cartoons all took a bite, but all spat their food out right away, except Kirby.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Mario spoke. "But these are the worst noodles I ever tasted."

_ "Water, water_!" Charmander cried. He picked up his glass of water and drank. He sighed when he was content. He then noticed all of the looks from the others. _"What?"_

"Nothing." Grimer said. "It's just that it's rare when you want water." He looked at Kirby. "At least Kirby likes it."

"Of course he does. He's Kirby. He likes everything that's food."

"You're right." Kirby looked at all the dishes with food on them in question.

_"Poyo_?" The cartoons pushed their plate closer to the star warrior.

"Here!" Mario offered. "Take my food. I'll have my sandwich."

"Me too." Grimer added.

"I'll have mine as well." Charmander put in. He looked at Perry. "You want your platypus food, Perry?" Perry nodded. Charmander grabbed the platypus food from the satchel. He handed it to Perry.

_ "Poyo_?" Kirby asked again.

"You can have everything." Mario told him. Delighted, Kirby inhaled everything at the table. Mario took out the sandwiches and handed them to Grimer and Charmander. He gave Perry his platypus food.

"Thank goodness we had those sandwiches." Mario said as they left Kawasaki's'.

"I think Kirby loved it more." Grimer said. He looked at Kirby. "Right Kirby?"

_"Poyo_!"

Kawasaki then came out of the restaurant.

_"Hey_!" He said. "Before you go, I want to know. How did you all like my food?" Mario, Perry, Grimer and Charmander exchanged worried looks.

_"Uh…"_ Grimer stated.

"It was…" Mario started. Kirby jumped up on down.

_"Poyo_!" He spoke. Grimer pointed to him.

"We all _loved_ the food we ate." Grimer said.

_"Yeah_!" Charmander added. "Loved it." Mario and Perry nodded. Kawasaki just stared at them.

_"Great_!" He said. "Because all but Kirby who comes here all _hates _my food. It's nice to know that there are some folks that like my food. Well, have a good day and remember, you are all welcome to come anytime." He then went back into his eatery.

"Don't worry." Mario said. "We'll remember." He then turned to his friends. "Okay, let's go!" He looked at Kirby. "Kirby, lead the way." Kirby saluted.

_"Poyo_!" The star warrior marched towards Castle Dedede. The others followed.

"Trouble's coming, Sire." Waddle Doo told the king on the balcony. He was looking though a telescope while King Dedede was tanning himself on a lawn chair. He had sunglasses on. Escargoon was fanning him. The king's lemonade was beside him on a table. "And Kirby's not alone."

_"WHAT_?!" The king demanded. He leapt from his chair and went to Waddle Doo. Escargoon collapsed from exhaustion. The king swiped Waddle's Doo's telescope. "Give me that!" He looked though it and growled in his throat when he saw them.

"That pest is here for the Ruby and he's not alone." He looked at Waddle Doo. "_Waddle Doo!_ Assemble the guards and make sure they don't come into the castle." Waddle Doo saluted.

_"Right_, Sire!" And with that, he went into the castle to get the Waddle Dees. King Dedede hopped back into his lawn chair, taking a sip of his lemonade. He snapped his finger.

_"Escargoon_," He told the snail. "Why did you stop? I didn't tell you to stop!" Escargoon quickly got back up. He was confused.

"Aren't you going to order a monster, Sire?" He asked.

"Don't worry!" He assured him. "Waddle Doo is taking care of him and his friends."

"But what if they fail? What then?" King Dedede lifted his sunglasses and looked at him. "They'll handle it."

_"But..but…"_ The king put back on his sunglasses and laid back down.

"Just fan me, Escargoon." Escargoon sighed.

"Yes, Sire." He resumed fanning him.

"Wow!" Grimer observed when they got to the castle. The good cartoons were marveling the sight of Dedede's statue. It was halfway finished. "The king's really making those guys go to town on this!"

_"Poyo!"_ The star warrior agreed, impressed. Then, from the drawbridge, Grimer saw Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees coming towards them.

_ "Uh-oh_." He said. "Looks like we have company."

The Waddle Dees all surrounded Kirby and friends, all of them pointing their spears at them.

_"Look_," Grimer said to the Waddle Dees. "We don't want any trouble. We just want the Ruby that your king stole."

_"Uh, Grimer_," Mario spoke. "I think that's why they're here, to prevent us from getting it."

_"Oh_." Grimer said. "Then I'm afraid you all have to be disappointed." He thought a second, and then pointed to nothing in particular.

_ "Look_!" He faked. "It's your majesty, the king!" Every Waddle Dee looked as the heroes took off.

"You will go no further!" A voice shouted. They stopped. Waddle Doo approached them, spear in hand.

"_Uh_…" Grimer stuttered, thinking of what to say.

_"ATTACK_!" Mario shouted.

Just like that, the cartoons began attacking the Waddle Dees as they also moved forward to the castle entrance. Grimer released his goo, making the Waddle Dees slip and bumped into each other. Perry whipped them away with assistance from his tail. Mario punched them away. Kirby did too, along with kicks. Charmander just screamed, running into them as he ran.

When they were at the end of the drawbridge, Kirby and company ran in. Charmander was about to go in when Waddle Doo hit him on the head with his spear. Charmander fell unconscious.

"Bring him to the king!" Waddle Doo ordered. The Waddle Dees nodded. Then one by one, they picked up Charmander and carried him into the castle, following Waddle Doo.

"I think we lost them." Mario told his friends who were exhausted from fighting the Waddle Dees.

"The king…must be real serious…when it comes to his…castle's….protection." Grimer panted. "I think…they're…more of them then all the Pokémon in the world." Mario nodded.

"I never fought so many baddies at once before." Perry collapsed to the ground. Grimer looked around.

"Hey, where's Charmander?" He wanted to know.

"Don't know." The plumber replied. "I thought he was behind us."

"Well, he's not anymore." Mario looked at Grimer.

"We have to find the Ruby." Grimer looked at him.

_"What_?! But we _can't,_ not without my best buddy!"

"Sorry, but we got to go." Grimer shook his head.

_"No_! I'm not going _anywhere_ without my best buddy!" Mario sighed.

"Okay, how about this? You and Perry go find Charmander while Kirby and I find the Ruby." Perry went to Grimer's side.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay, good luck!" Grimer smiled.

"The same for you." And with that they all went their separate ways.

Charmander opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked. He then realized he was being carried by the Waddle Dees. "_Hey!_ You aren't my friends." He then began kicking and screaming. _LET ME GO; LET ME GO!" _The Waddle Dees just kept on their march. "_GRIMER, PERRY, ANYBODY, HELPPPPPP!" _

Blade and Sword Knight were walking through the castle. They saw the Waddle Dees with the struggling, screaming Charmander. Sword took out his sword.

"We should help." Sword told his companion. Blade nodded in agreement and took out his sword as well.

"_Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO_!" The two charged at the Waddles Dees. The Waddles Dees barely had time to look when they all were slashed away by the two knights. They dropped Charmander.

_"OWCH_!" Charmander yelped.

The Waddle Dees threw their spears at Blade and Sword. The two reflected them by their swords. When every spear was on the ground, the Waddle Dees tried picking them up but the knights trusted their swords at them. Frightened, the Waddle Dees backed up and ran away. Some of them bumped into each other. They picked themselves up, rubbed their heads and dashed off with their friends. Waddle Doo was the only one left. He looked around.

"Come back!" He called. "We can outnumber them easily." Sword and Blade whipped their swords around. Waddle Doo ran off. "I better warn the king!"

Blade and Knight put away their swords and turned to Charmander.

"Are you all right?" Sword wanted to know. Charmander nodded.

"Yes," He replied. Sword helped him to his feet. "Thank you." He then looked sad. "But I lost my friends and I don't know my way in this creepy castle." The two knights felt sad for Charmander as he began to cry.

_"GRIMER_!" He wept. Sword and Blade looked at each other and nodded in determination. Sword looked at Charmander.

"Come with us!" He told the Pokémon.

"O-okay. But I don't know you. How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Just trust us. We know someone who may be able to help you."

"Okay." And with that, Charmander followed the two.

_"CHARMANDER_!" Grimer called. "_CHARMANDER_, WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY? _CHARMANDER! _He then stopped_. _

"I don't get it, Perry." He told the platypus. "Where could Charmander be?" He then looked sad. "My best friend." Perry went over to Grimer and put a hand on his shoulder. We'll find him. Grimer smiled at him.

"I'm not giving up." He then looked determined again. "I know my buddy is in here somewhere and I won't rest until we're together again!" He went off again. "Come on; we can't give up hope!" Perry shook the goo off his hand before following. _I got to remember not to touch Grimer_.

_"Sire, Sire!"_ Waddle Doo shouted as he rushed out on the balcony. King Dedede was still tanning himself on the lawn chair while Escargoon still fanned him. He was running so fast that he tripped and fell flat on his face! Escargoon stopped fanning the king and looked at Waddle Doo.

_"Whoa_, slow _down_ Waddle Doo." He told him. "You're got to be careful when you're running. Now, what is it?" Waddle Doo stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry." He apologized. He then looked at the king. "But there's something I need to tell the king." The king lifted off his sunglasses and looked at him.

"What is so dang important that you had to interrupt my tanning session for?" He wanted to know.

"Well, we captured one of Kirby's friends."

_"Yeah, and_?"

"_And, and_…" He played with his hands. Dedede grew impatient.

"AND _WHAT, _WADDLE DOO?"

"Sword and Blade rescued him and now they're all roaming somewhere in the castle." King Dedede looked at him.

"Treason, eh? Well, go and get him back, and not just him, get them all and bring them to me!" Waddle Doo saluted.

"Y-yes sir!" He then was off again.

"What now, Your Highness?" Dedede put back on his sunglasses and laid back on the lawn chair.

"Just keep fanning me."

"Yes, Your Highness." And with that, the snail started fanning him again.

"Here we are." Sword told Charmander when they were in front of his, Blade's and Meta Knight's door. Sword opened it and they stepped inside.

"_Where_?" Charmander questioned. Sword didn't answer, instead he shouted for his master.

"_Meta Knight_, we have company!" Meta Knight then appeared.

"What is it, Sword?" He wanted to know. He looked at Charmander. "Who is this?"

"We found him with Waddle Doo and his Waddle Dees and rescued him. He said he lost his friends. We thought you might be able to help." Meta Knight scratched the place where his chin would be. He stood up.

"What's your name?" He asked Charmander.

"Charmander." He replied.

"Well Charmander, I promise I won't rest until your friends are found." Charmander brightened.

"Oh thank you Mr. Meta Knight sir!"

"Please, just call me Meta Knight."

"Okay, thank you Meta Knight!"

"Now let's go, we don't want the king to find your friends before we do."

"No, we don't!" With that, Charmander followed Meta Knight out the door. Sword and Blade followed.

Grimer and Perry passed by Sir Ebum and Lady Like.

"Oh, hello there." Sir Ebum greeted himself. "Are you two chaps new to the castle? We never saw you before."

"Oh, no." Grimer told him. "We're just looking for my friend. We got separated by these weird-looking creatures. One of them had only one eye."

"Oh dear," Lady Like gasped. "Well, maybe with four looking, you're have better luck."

"Why, thank you. That's so kind of you." They all stated down the corridor together. "By the way, I'm Grimer and the platypus is Perry."

"That's _IT_!" Said a mad Dedede. He stood up from his lawn chair. "I can't take it anymore; I'm ordering up a monster."

"But Sire," Escargoon told him. "Give Waddle Doo a chance. It's only been ten minutes since you sent him off again." Dedede turned to Escargoon.

_"Uh, oh. _I don't like where this is going." Dedede picked up the snail by the eyestalks.

_"Yeah_? Well, that's ten minutes of not destroying Kirby!" He threw him to the wall. When Escargoon picked himself up, he found the king going back inside. He followed him.

"Let's see if the Ruby's in here Kirby." Mario said as they passed by the throne room.

_"Poyo_!" Kirby warned, tapping Mario on the shoulder.

"Not now, Kirby." Kirby tried again. "I said, not now!"

_"Poyo_!" Mario looked at what Kirby was pointing at and gasped. King Dedede and Escargoon were headed their way!

_"Hide_!" Mario told Kirby in a loud whisper. Kirby nodded and the two hid behind a piller as the king and snail entered the room. They peeked out.

"What can I do for you today?" The NME sales guy asked the king as soon as he appeared on screen. The king took his seat. Escargoon was next to him.

"I need to order a monster to get rid of Kirby."

"Are you sure you didn't call to chat?" Dedede pounded the armrest.

"This is no time for jokes; just get me a monster to get rid of Kirby and friends."

_"Oh?_ So Kirby _isn't_ alone this time?"

"Just get me a monster!"

"Okay, but first I need the mone…" Dedede sneered.

_"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"_

"You got it Triple D! You'll receive your bill later!" And with that, the monster transporter went to work.

The monster, a gigantic black dragon with red spines and enormous bat-like wings, just stood on the platform, motionless, almost as if it were sleeping.

"What's it doing?" Escargoon wanted to know.

The monster then opened its piercing red eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your Majesty," The NME Salesguy said. "Allow me to introduce you to Rye!'

"Hi Rye!" Dedede said. "Are you ready to defeat a certain pink puffball and friends?" Rye let out a thoundous roar. It was so loud that Escargoon had to hide behind Dedede"s chair. "_Good_!" He then looked determined.

"Now _go_!" He ordered, pointing to the door. "Go and don't disappoint!" Rye let out one last roar and flew off.

_"Quick_!" Mario told the star warrior from their hiding place. "Let's find the Ruby before that dragon finds us!" With a nod from Kirby, the plumber and star warrior rushed off.

_"Stop_!" Charmander said. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade stopped. They were in front of Dedede's room. His door was open. "It's the Ruby!" They looked. In Dedede's room was a glass case and in the glass case was the Ruby!" The three knights looked at the orange Pokémon.

"You were looking for it?" Meta Knight asked. Charmander nodded.

"Uh-huh. My friends and I are on a journey to collect three gemstones to save all of our shows. So far we have got the first one, the Opal." Meta Knight nodded.

"I see, then we must get the Ruby now when nobody is watching." They went in.

_"Uh,"_ Charmander started. "Aren't you worried about setting of an alarm?" Meta Knight, Sword and Blade got to the glass without a problem. Charmander was speechless.

"You coming or what?" Blade asked.

"Just go." Charmander told himself. "Don't think about it; just do it." He went to them, walking stiffly, expecting a piercing alarm to ring out at any second. Meta Knight took the glass off the Ruby. He was about to take the Ruby when Charmander screamed. The knights looked at him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Something might happen when you take the Ruby. I just wanted to be prepared. Go ahead." Meta Knight looked back at the Ruby and took it.

"Any second now." Charmander said nervously. "Any second now something creepy will happen"

"It's Waddle Doo!" Sword told them. "He's coming this way!"

_"Hide_!" Meta Knight ordered. The four all ran to Dedede's bed and hid under it. They peeked out. When Waddle Doo saw the case open and empty, he panicked.

"_M-Majesty_!" He shouted, running off. Charmander and the Knights came out from under the bed.

"We better get out of here." Meta Knight told them. _"Quick_! We don't want Waddle Doo coming back with the King."

_"Right_." Charmander agreed with a nod. Meta Knight gave the Ruby to Blade and then they ran out of the room and down the hallway…where Charmander bumped into Grimer. The Ruby fell onto the floor. The Pokémon stood up.

_ "GRIMER_!" Charmander cried.

_"CHARMANDER_!" Grimer responded. And with that, the two Pokémon hugged. Lady Like sighed dreamily.

"It always warms my heart to see a happy reunion." Lady Like said.

"It sure is darling." Sir Ebrum agreed. Charmander and Grimer stopped hugging.

"I was looking all over for you bud." Grimer told Charmander. "Where were you?"

"It was these fine knights." Charmander answered, glancing at Blade, Sword and Meta Knight who all bowed to Grimer and Perry. "They rescued me and helped me find you." Grimer looked at the three knights.

"Why, thank you so much for finding my buddy." Grimer stuck out his hand.

"You're welcome." Meta Knight said. He looked at Grimer's slimy hand and recoiled in disgust. "Uh, no thanks." Grimer looked at Lady Like and Sir Ebrum.

"And you were a great help. Thank you for sacrificing your time looking with us."

"Oh, no problem." Sir Ebrum said.

"We're just so thrilled that you are together again." They then began to leave. "Well, goodbye! Good luck on your travels."

"Byyye!" Grimer called. Charmander and Perry waved goodbye.

"By the way," Charmander told Grimer and the platypus. "We got the Ruby."

"Grimetastic! Where is it?" Blade walked up to Grimer and offered it to him. Grimer smiled. "Hey thanks!" He was about to grab it when all of a sudden Rye swooped in and snatched it.

"What was that?" Charmander wanted to know. They looked and saw the dragon heading back towards the throne room, knocking over corridor ornaments and pillars as he swooped through the narrow halls.

_"Hey!"_ Grimer shouted. "That's _ours_! You can't have it!" He, Perry, Charmander, and the three knights chased the beast.

They just got in the room when Rye dropped the Ruby in the King's hands.

"Thank you." The king told the dragon. He looked at the intruders.

"That's ours!" Grimer said to the king. "May we please have it?" The king laughed.

"Do you expect me to just hand it over to you?"

"Well, yes." Dedede laughed and bonked Escargoon repeatedly on the head.

"Did you hear that, Escargoon? They expect me to just give it to them. He stopped and went over to the blob.

_ "No way_ blobby! This here Ruby's all mine. Say, where's Kirby and that other fella that was with you?"

"That's none of your concern! Give us the Ruby and we'll leave you be!" Dedede laughed.

_"Never_! Rye, burn them to a crisp!" Rye opened his mouth and fire shot out.

_"RUN_!" Meta Knight shouted. With that, Perry, Grimer and Charmander took off as Meta Knight fought Rye with his sword. With a mighty whip of his head, Rye sent Meta Knight flying to the wall. The injured knight fell to the ground. His sword fell behind him.

Immediately, Sword and Blade pulled out their swords, running to the beast. Rye head-butted them. They too, flew to the wall and were disarmed. The dragon continued chasing the good cartoons.

"MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE!" Dedede screamed He then looked at his minion. "Come on, I want to see the fight!" He was about to run off.

_"Wait, Majesty_!" Escargoon shouted. "Don't you think we should put the Ruby back in your room first. Dedede stopped, realizing he was right.

"That's a good idea." The king said. "But let's hurry, I want to see them being defeated!"

While they were talking, Perry didn't hesitate. He ran and grabbed the Ruby.

_"HEY_!" Dedede yelled. With that, he and the snail took off. "GIVE THAT BACK TO ME YOU BEAVER-DUCK THING!"

They all ran to the courtyard. Rye then lashed his powerful tail at Perry. _WHAM!_ The platypus flew and hit his head on the base of the Dedede statue. He was now stunned. The Ruby dropped on the grass; Rye swooped down and took the Ruby in his claws. Perry's friends gasped. Before Rye could fly back and give the Ruby to king Dedede, Perry, who gained back consciousness, grabbed ahold of it. Grimer and Charmander cheered.

_"WHOO-HOO_!" Grimer cheered. "You _go_ Perry, don't let him have it!" Rye flew in the sky with Perry in his clutches. Rye then stopped and opened his mouth. Perry's eyes widened and gulped in fear as he was about to be barbecued any moment. His friends gasped again.

_ "PERRY_!" The two Pokémon screamed.

Suddenly, as Rye was about to release his fire, it was sucked up like a vacuum.

_"Huh_?" Dedede asked. "What happened? Why didn't the ducky thing get burned to a crisp?"

"I don't know, you Highness." Escargoon admitted. Everybody looked. It was Kirby and Mario! Grimer and Charmander beamed.

_"MARIO, KIRBY_!" Grimer shouted. "_There _you are! We were wondering if we'd bump into each other again."

Kirby then hopped into the sky and transformed into Fire Kirby! He landed on the ground again, determined.

_"It's Fire Kirby_!" Charmander explained, very excited. Meta Knight turned to him in question.

"You know his copy ability?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah." Charmander replied. "He became Fire Kirby in that one parody. He was a Munchlax at the time, but he was still Fire Kirby. I lent him my fire."

_ "Don't worry guys_!" Mario told the platypus and Pokémon. "Kirby's got this; he won't let you down, and neither will I!"

Rye roared at Kirby. He threw Perry onto the ground and flew to the determined star warrior. Perry rubbed his head. Mario, Charmander, Grimer and the three knights went to the fallen platypus.

"Are you alright?" Sword asked. The platypus looked at him and nodded, uncurling and revealing- He had the ruby! "You got it away from him while Kirby distracted him?" Perry smiled. He stood up and brushed himself off. He gave Charmander the Ruby who put it away in the satchel. They then watched Kirby and Rye as they prepared to battle along with their friends.

Rye let out one of his fireballs. Kirby ran and dodged it. Rye chased him around the courtyard statue and fired repeatedly. Kirby kept running and dodging every one. He then hid behind the stature. Rye fired and burnt part of the statue. This made Dedede furious.

_ "HEY!"_ He snapped. "Aim your fireballs at _Kirby,_ _not _my statue you stupid dragon monster!" Mad, Rye looked at the king and snail and launched a fireball at them. Yelling, the king and snail hid behind one of the castle's pillars.

_"Majesty_," Escargoon started. "You should _really _stop insulting your monsters when they're in a heated battle against Kirby." Dedede nodded.

"Duly noted, Escargoon." He agreed.

Rye then looked back at Kirby and launched his fireball again. Kirby barely had time to run before it hit him. He sailed into the castle wall, falling on the ground. His friends all gasped.

_"KIRBY_!" They shouted. The star warrior slowly stood back up, looking more determined then ever. Parts of his skin were burned. He looked at his friends.

_"Poyo_!" He told them. Confused, Charmander looked at Meta Knight.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'poyo' Charmander." Grimer told him. "Didn't you hear him?"

"I meant what he meant by it." Charmander exclaimed.

_"Oh." _

"He needs the Warp Star." Meta Knight said before Charmander could ask again.

_"What?"_

"He said 'he needs the Warp Star.'" Grimer told his friend. "_Man,_ Char, are your ears working right?" Meta Knight looked up at the sky.

"_KABU!"_ He hollered. "_SEND THE WARP STAR_!"

"What's the Warp Star?" Charmander questioned. Grimer shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He replied.

From the distance in Kabu Canyon, Kabu opened his mouth.

_"Warp Star!"_ He just said. The Warp Star flew out and headed toward Kirby and friends. He then closed his mouth for his job was done.

When Kirby saw the Warp Star, he jumped and cheered in excitement despite his injuries. His friends all noticed.

"Oh, so _that_ is the Warp Star!" Charmander observed.

_ 'YAY KIRBY!"_ Grimer cheered.

As an upcoming fireball was about to hit, Kirby jumped up on his Warp star and flew off, looking serious again. His friends all cheered.

Rye gave chase to Kirby once again, this time with both him and the pink star warrior in the air.

"Come on Kirby!" Grimer cheered. "You can do it!

_"No!"_ Dedede shouted. "_Go Rye_! Do another one of your fire attacks!" Rye obeyed and launched fire at Kirby.

_"KIRBY_!" Charmander screamed. "_LOOK OUT!"_

Kirby didn't need the warning; he looked behind him and countered it with his fire attack.

This went on until both Rye and Kirby grew tired. They both stopped and breathed in and out.

Suddenly, Rye whipped his tail. Kirby barely had time to see it coming when _SMACK_! It hit him in the face, sending him flying off his Warp Star. His friends gasped. The Warp Star flew away.

_"KIRBY!"_ They screamed. Kirby sailed into the wall. He fell down. Rye flew over to the fallen star warrior, who was trying despetely to stand up. He had lost his copy ability.

"_FINISH HIM RYE!"_ Dedede shouted. "FINISH HIM OFF WHILE HE'S DOWN!" Rye opened his mouth, ready for the final blow. Kirby looked at him, with utter fright.

_"COME ON KIRBY_!" Charmander urged.

"_DON'T GIVE UP!"_ Grimer added.

_"REMEMBER_!" Mario hollered. "THOUSANDS OF CARTOONS ARE COUNTING ON YOU!"

With quick thinking, Perry picked up a stone on the ground and threw it at Rye as hard as he could. It hit him on the back of the head just as he was about to launch a deadly fireball. He growled and whipped his head at the platypus.

_"YEAH PERRY_!" Grimer cheered.

Perry barely had time to run when Rye flew to him and wrapped his tail around his body. His friends gasped as the semi-aquatic mammal struggled in the tight squeeze.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WITH HIM!" Dedede yelled. "_GET KIRBY, GET KIRBY!_" Rye whipped his head around and launched his fireball at the king. Dedede screamed and hid behind the pillar with Escargoon.

_"Escargoon_," He told the snail. "I think I should stop talking. I might make it worse."

"Good thinking, you Majesty." Escargoon said, nodding in agreement.

Rye turned back to Perry and prepared his fireball. Perry stopped struggling and gulped in fear. Was this the end?

Suddenly, with renewed strength and determination, Kirby ran to Meta Knight and grabbed his sword, took it out of the sheath, and ran to Rye. He brought it down on Rye's tail.

Rye did a mighty roar of pain…and exploded, dissolving into smoke and stars. Kirby's friends all cheered.

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!_" Dedede screamed. He then stormed over to the good cartoons. He was steaming mad!

"Give me that Ruby!" Dedede demanded.

"Why would we do that?" Grimer asked. "When we know that all you're going to do is use it's power for evil?"

"_BECAUSE I AM THE KING AND I SAID SO_! NOW, _HAND IT OVER_!"

"You may be the king, but we're still not going to give it to you."

_"GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE_!"

_"Nope_!" Charmander said.

"I think I saw the fire lizard…" Escargoon started.

"Fire _salamander_." Charmander corrected. Escargoon looked at him weirdly.

Anyways, I think I saw him put in his satchel when the beaver…"

"Platypus."

"When the _platypus _gave it to him."

_"That's it_!" Dedede said in outrage. With that, he picked up Charmander by the satchel straps.

_"Hey! Put me down_!"

"It must be in here." He unzipped it and took out the Ruby. "_AHA_!" He dropped Charmander on the ground.

_"OW_!" Charmander yelped. He rubbed his head. Grimer went to comfort him.

_"I GOT THE RUBY_!" He looked at them and laughed. "You thought you won Kirby, but you failed!" He laughed. Kirby was about to run up and kick him in the shins when all of a sudden Dedede screamed. Something was on his back.

_"THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY BACK_!" He shouted, running back and forth. "GET IT OFF ESCARGOON! IT'S SLIMY AND WET! _GET IT OFF_!" Escargoon tried to help, but the king was running so fast that it was hard for him. He had enough.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IT OFF WHEN YOU'RE RUNNING LIKE CRAZY?!" He yelled. The creature then hopped off. Kirby cheered in delight. It was Chuchu!

"_Chuchu_!" The pink bow-wearing octopus-like monster said. Dedede collapsed, tossing the Ruby behind him. Everyone gasped.

Chuchu then outstretched one of her tentacles and caught it! Everyone sighed in relief. Chuchu then handed it to Kirby. Kirby just stared into her eyes.

"Not to ruin the love fest that's going on here or anything." Grimer spoke. "But we sort of got an agenda. We got to go though the next portal to get the next gem." Kirby then went back into reality. He gave the Ruby to Charmander who put it back in the satchel.

"We're all set!" He said with a thumbs up.

"Chuchu, chuchu, chuchu." She told him. Kirby listened and nodded in agreement. Chuchu then went up to the star warrior and kissed him on the cheek. Kirby was shocked. He then blushed. Dedede then stood back up quickly with new fury.

_"HEY_!" He shouted, pointing a mean finger at Charmander. "THAT RUBY'S _MINE!" _

Just as he was about to lunge at him, Chuchu clung to the king's face. The king screamed. He paced back and forth.

_"IT'S ON MY FACE, IT'S ON MY FACE_!" Kirby laughed.

_ "Kirby_!" Grimer said. "We're leaving!" They started to leave, but Kirby stayed put. "_Kirby? Uh, Kirby? Hello_! _Earth to Kirby_!"

"Let me try." Charmander said. He cleared his throat. "The sooner we get this done Kirby, the sooner you'll have cake at the party."

This made Kirby snap back into reality. He ran past them excitedly.

"How you know they'll still be cake left when we get back?" Grimer wanted to know. Charmander shrugged.

"Hopefully there will be, otherwise we'll have a disappointed Kirby. But hey, if you're sad, will you feel like eating cake?"

"Well no, I won't feel like eating anything…even garbage. Cake is supposed to taste sweet, not sad." Grimer mused, morosely. Perry agreed. When he was forced to leave Danville because of the Mayor's law of banning platypuses; he didn't feel like eating cake at his 'farewell' party ether. They continued on their way.

"This is where we part." Meta Knight told them when they were in front of town. "May you be successful on the rest of your journey."

"_Thanks_!" Grimer said. He then looked confused. "Hey, how can you be so kind when your king is not?"

"The same mysterious reason to why to all of the subjects of the Mushroom Kingdom are nice and not Bowser." Mario exclaimed.

"Beats me." Sword said. Blade agreed with his words that sounded gibberish.

"Oh, Kirby! Before I forget, I want you to have this." The knight offered Kirby his sword. Kirby and friends were confused.

"But, don't you need it?" Grimer wanted to know. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Right now Kirby needs it more."

"Kirby, what do you say?" Mario asked. Kirby took it.

_"Poyo!"_ He thanked Meta Knight.

"You're welcome." Charmander grabbed the sword and put it away in the satchel.

As soon as they said all of their goodbyes, they left.

As they were about to head out of town, a familiar voice stopped them.

_"Wait!"_ The voice said. Kirby and friends all looked behind them. There, running to them, was Buttercup! She offered something covered in a napkin.

"Here is a loaf of bread that I made for all of you. I also made some smoked salmon for our savior." She looked at Perry with a smile.

"That was very generous of you!" Grimer said.

"It was the least I could do after he returned my purse." She looked at Perry and smiled. Kirby drooled over the sight of it.

_"No, no,_ Kirby." Mario warned him. "It's for all of us." Kirby frowned in disappointment.

When they said their goodbyes to Buttercup, Mario looked at Charmander.

"Call Pro. Frankly and tell him that we have the Ruby and to open the next portal."

"_Right_!" Charmander said. With that, he took out the cellphone and dialed up Prof. Frankly.

_"Okay_," Charmander told his friends as soon as he was off the phone. "The portal should be here momentarily."

"_Excellent_!" Mario said.

Suddenly, they heard feet approaching. They looked behind and gasped. A swarm of Waddle Dees being led by Waddle Doo were headed their way, all with spears!

_""GRIMY GOO_!" Grimer shouted. "We got to get out of here!"

"But the portal's not…" Suddenly, the portal appeared.

_"FIRE_!" Waddle Doo instructed the Waddle Dees. They all aimed and threw the spears at them.

"IT'S _HERE_, NOW EVERYONE, _RUN!_" Grimer took Charmander's claw and they all jumped in. The portal closed just as the spears hit.

"This isn't our day." Waddle Doo observed. Exhausted, the Waddle Dees nodded in agreement.

_"Hubby_!" Anti-Wanda shouted to her husband in their room in their castle. Foop's baby bottle was behind her back. The anti-fairybaby was there in the room. He looked at his mom.

"Did you get my bottle, mother?" He wanted to know. Anti-Wanda handed her son his baby bottle. He cheered with glee, took it and began sucking on it.

"It's _horrible!_ Da pink thing, da globby thing, da plumber and da duck-billed thing got two of the gemstones! If they get the third one, they'll ruin our evil plans!"

"Don't fret, wife." Anti-Cosmo assured her with a sneer on his face "We'll make sure that _never _happens."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The five cartoons fell onto the ground. They stood up as the portal closed, dusting themselves off. They looked at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Mario asked.

Cleffy, Iggylybuff, Magby, Mudkip, Azurill, Torchic and the Mime Jr. Triplets ran up to them.

_"CHARMANDER, GRIMER_!" They cried.

_"Kids_!" Grimer said excitedly. "How y'all doin'?"

_"Great_!" Azurill answered. Torchic then looked at Treecko, who was going slowly.

"_Treecko_!" Torchic said to the gecko Pokémon. "It's Grimer and Charmander and they brought friends! Say hello!"

_ "Hello_." Treecko said dryly. Torchic turned back to Grimer and friends. Mudkip looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" She wanted to know. "I thought you were at that party."

"We were."" Grimer replied. "And we still are. But we are on a quest right now."

"A quest?" Azurill said. "What kind of quest?"

"The evil cartoons stole three powerful gemstones. In order to save every cartoon from certain doom, we're trying to get them back. We already got two out of three."

"So, you think the last one is here?" Mudkip wanted to know.

"Well the portal led us here, and it hasn't been wrong yet."

"Hey Grimer," Cleffa spoke. "Who're your friends, besides Charmander I mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is Perry, Mario, and Kirby." They waved hello.

_"_Hello, bambinos!" Mario greeted.

_ "Poyo_!" Kirby said. Torchic walked up to Perry, looking at his tail and everything.

"What _are_ you?" She asked. "Are you a new Pokémon?"

"_Torchic_!" Mudkip scolded. "Don't be rude."

"Perry's a platypus." Grimer answered. "And before you say it, he's not a new type of Pokémon."

"Are you sure?" Torchic questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You should say hi to Aunt Jigglypuff and Uncle Psyduck!" Azurill suggested. "They'd be surprised to see you!"

"We can't." Mario informed them. "We must be on our way to find the last gem."

_"Aw, come on_!" Torchic chipped in. "It'll be exciting!"

_"Torchic_," Treecko told her. "Leave them alone, they're just here for the gem, not to chit chat, oh who am I kidding? We're not leaving them alone until they come with us." Torchic looked disappointed.

"Okay." Grimer turned to Charmander.

"Hey Char," He started. "Do you by any chance _know_ what the gem is that we're looking for, or is it going to be a mystery to us?"

"_Shoot_!" Charmander cursed, quickly taking out the cell phone. "I forgot to ask." He was about to dial when a Spearow flew in and snatched the cell phone in its talons. Charmander gasped.

"_Hey_!" They looked at the Spearow. "That belongs to us! Give it back!" The Spearow turned to them.

"_You want it_?" The bird Pokémon tauntingly asked. "Come and get it!" And with that, he flew off.

"I wonder if Spearow's the one who been stealing stuff around town." Mudkip spoke. "Recently, things have been reported stolen, including a Wii, Wii games, Uncle Psyduck's TV remote, TV, wallet, and a bunch of other stuff." Charmander narrowed his eyes, looking determined.

"_Follow him_!" Charmander demanded. The heroes took off after him. The other Pokémon ran after them. Grimer looked at his friend, confused.

"_Wow,_ Char!" Grimer said with shock. "You _really _want that cell phone! I never saw _this _side of you before!"

"That cell phone is not our's." Charmander explained. "It's Prof. Frankly's."

"How do you know?"

"Because on the back it says 'Property of Professor Frankly. If found, please call...', then it lists his home address, email, and his phone number."

"Oh."

"That's why I want it back, because when he gave us that satchel, he trusted us with _everything_ in there, not just the cell phone_, everything_! That's why I won't rest until we get it back…even if it means a delay in our journey." He looked at Mario, who was running alongside him. "Is that alright with you, Mario?"

"Yeah." Mario replied. "I know that a cell phone is expensive, especially in this economy."

"Thanks Mario, you're the best…that and I want to know what the gem is."

"If we don't get the cell phone back," Mudkip spoke. "Aunt Jigglypuff and Uncle Psyduck have one. You can use theirs.' I'm sure they won't mind."

"Uncle Psyduck might." Treecko muttered.

"Actually," Mario spoke up, "The Professor told me that that cell phone was outfitted with special technology that makes it able to communicate across the cartoon dimensions," Everyone looked at him in incomprehensive confusion. "So a normal phone won't do, I'm afraid."

"_No!_" Magby said. "Whatever it takes, you'll getting the cell phone back." He looked at Spearow.

"_Hey, bully_!" He called. "You give the cell phone back right now! You know you can't take stuff that doesn't belong to you!" Spearow flew down in Magby's face.

"_Make_ me! Oh I forgot, you _can't!_" He laughed as he pecked his head. Magby tried to cover his head. Spearow then flew on.

"_Hey!"_ Grimer shouted to Spearow. "Bullying is_ not_ cool! Can't we be friends?"

"Sorry puke face! I don't feel like making friends with wimps like him!" Grimer got mad.

"_Puke face?! Puke face_?! That's it; he's going _down!"_

"_No Grimer_!" Mudkip warned him. "We got to reason with him with words, not violence."

"Oh right; you are sure smart!" Mudkip smiled, looked determined and continued after Spearow.

"_Come on_! We can't let him think we're giving up!"

"_Right_!" And so, they too, continued the chase.

They arrived in a town; buildings and houses lined the street. Torchic started jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's _our_ house!" She said about a house nearby. "_That's our house_!" She went towards it, but then turned around when no one was following her. "Why is no one following me?"

"We got to get the cell phone back from that Spearow." Charmander told the chick Pokémon.

"And then we got to continue our journey." Mario added. "We're sorry. Maybe next time we can see your Uncle Psyduck and Aunt Jigglypuff." Torchic looked disappointed and then gave then the puppy dog look.

"_Please_?"

"Oh, _yes_!" A sarcastic Treecko said, rolling his eyes. "Because our house _won't _be here on your next visit!"

"I'm sorry," Mario told her. "We got to go."

"_Torchic,_" Mudkip said. "They have to go." Torchic sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

Kirby felt bad. He didn't like seeing a Pokémon, or anyone, upset. He ran to Torchic.

"_Poyo!_" The star warrior said, cheering the Pokémon up.

"_YAY_!" Torchic cheered.

"Kirby, we got to go." Mario tried to tell him. But Kirby and Torchic headed closer to the house. Mario sighed. "_Great_."

"Maybe we can continue without him." Charmander told him. "We can come back for him when we have the gem."

"Okay." He then called to him. "_Kirby;_ we'll come back for you once we have the gem!" He turned to his friends. "Okay, let's go."

They were about to go when they heard Torchic's cry.

"_Hey_, it's all of the missing stuff!"

"We better see what this is about." Mudkip said. She ran towards the house. Her brother and sisters and the Triplets followed. Grimer, Charmander and Perry looked at Mario.

"What the heck!" Mario said with a shrug. The remaining cartoons then went to the backyard, where the cry came from.

They gasped at what they saw. There, beyond the bushes was a wagon full of everything that Mudkip said was stolen and more, including Psyduck's wallet, TV and TV remote!

"Those are Uncle Psyduck's." Mudkip explained about the wallet and the remote. "He'll be really mad when he finds out." Torchic then gasped when she saw her teddy bear. Its head was ripped apart, stuffing was everywhere. She ran to it and sniffed back her tears.

"Who would murder a harmless teddy bear?" She sobbed. She looked at Mudkip. "_Fix him_ Mudkip!" Mudkip looked at Torchic, shocked as she was. She didn't know what to tell her. Torchic cried in her bear's fur, as if that'll make it come back together.

_"Hey_!" A familiar voice shouted. They looked and gasped. It was the same Spearow from before, the cell phone still in his talons. He landed and spread out his wings. "This is _my _stuff; you can't have it!"

"I _knew _he was the thief!" Mudkip said. She went closer to the Spearow. "You better give back all of that stuff."

"Oh_, yeah_? Make me!" He looked at Perry's fedora. "_Oooh_, nice fedora… that's _mine_ now!" He was about to swoop in and swipe it off Perry's head when the platypus stepped back, looking determined. He had his hand up and chattered angrily. _Don't you even think about stealing my hat! _

"Okay, _be_ that way! I don't need it; I can take it from another loser's head!" He looked at Mario. Mario covered his hat.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" The plumber said.

"Why do you enjoy stealing stuff?" Mudkip wanted to know. "Don't you know it's wrong?"

"Yeah, I know it's wrong. But I don't care." He then saw Torchic still crying over her teddy bear. He flew to her, almost startling her.

_"Aw_, you miss your teddy bear? _Huh_? Do you, you wittle crybaby?" Torchic just ran behind Mudkip, crying.

_"Hey_!" Magby shouted. "_Nobody_ makes _any_ of my sisters cry and thinks they can just get away with it!"

"Why are you so mean?" Igglybuff questioned. "Why do you enjoy being a bully?"

"_Yeah_!" Cleffa added. "Bullying can hurt. If you enjoying bullying others, you are nothing but a heartless, mean jerk!"

"_Mean jerk_!" The Mime Jrs chanted. Spearow smirked.

"_I don't care_, if they don't want to be bullied, _why_ don't they just fight?"

"That's a good idea." Magby said. He was about to lunge at him when Charmander and Grimer held him back.

"Pokemon do _not_ solve their problems by _fighting_!" Grimer spoke up.

"That's what _people_ do." Charmander added,

Spearow smiled crookedly. He leaned into Magby's face.

"You'll _never _see this stuff ever again_, wimpy_!" He then laughed and laughed.

"_Spearow_!" A sharp voice scolded him. Spearow immediately stopped laughing.

"_Uh, oh_!" He turned to where the voice belonged to. It was a Nidoqueen. She approached him. _"Spearow_, I'm disappointed in you; you know better then this. Now, apologize to them!"

"_But…but_…" She narrowed her eyes.

"_Spearow!"_ Spearow sighed.

"_Fine!"_ He looked at the others. "Sorry."

"That's better! Now come on, you're going have to return all of this stuff back to their owners, and I'm going to have to tell your mother about this. She'll be really disappointed in you."

"_But.."_ She narrowed her eyes again. Spearow again sighed.

"_Fine!"_ He began putting all of the stuff in the wagon. Nidoqueen turned to them.

"I'm so sorry about this." She said.

"It's okay!" Grimer assured her. Spearow flew up and gave Charmander back the cell phone.

"Here's the cell phone." He said.

"Thank you, young Spearow." And with that Spearow he flew off guiltily. Nidoqueen then saw the weeping Torchic. She went over to her, and picked up the head and body of the teddy bear.

"I can sew this back up if you'd like." Torchic immediately stopped crying and beamed up at her.

"_Really_?" Nidoqueen nodded.

"I'll give it back to you once I finished."

"_Promise?"_

"It's a promise." She then left. Psyduck then came out.

"What the heck is _happening _out here?" The duck Pokémon wanted to know. He then saw his wallet, remote and the TV. He ran to them. "My remote, my TV, my wallet" He hugged his TV, wallet and remote as if they were his kids. "There, there, daddy's here. It's all safe now." Torchic giggled.

Psyduck then looked at Mario, Perry and Kirby.

"Okay, who stole from me?" He snapped. "_Huh? Who_?" He pointed at Mario. "Was it _you_?" Mario shook his head.

"Wasn't me." He said.

"_Oh_." He then pointed at Perry. "Was it _you_...whatever you are?" Perry shook his head. Next Psyduck pointed at Kirby.

"Then it must be _you_, pinky!_ Why'd_ you do it?!" Kirby also shook his head, terrified.

"_Psyduck_!" His wife scolded him, who came out and went beside him. "Don't jump to conclusions when you don't have the facts; you know better!" Treekco rolled his eyes.

"Yet he _still _does it!" The gecko stated. Jigglypuff looked at Perry, Mario and Kirby. "Sorry about my husband."

"Oh, that's okay." Mario told her. "If Princess Peach was kidnapped, I wouldn't be happy ether." Jigglypuff looked at Mudkip.

""So dear, tell us what really happened!"

"A spearow stole Uncle Psyduck's remote, wallet and TV." The mudfish Pokémon explained. "Along with those other stuff that were reported stolen. A Nidoqueen scolded him and told him to return them."

"_Nidoqueen_? I think I know her. She always wanted to foster a child…" She then looked at Perry, Mario and Kirby.

"So, what brings you all to Kanto?" Mario introduced them and told her what they were doing in their universe. "Sounds like quite a journey! If you need anything; our house is always open. Right honey?" She looked at Psyduck and narrowed her eyes at him. She nudged him. "_Right_, honey?"

"Oh, right." Psyduck said. He then muttered something under his breath.

"That's very kind of you," Mario told her. "But once we find what the gem is and the location, we'll be on our way."

"Well, if you change your minds and want to rest, you'll know where to go."

"_Right_." He looked at Charmander, who was dialing on the cell. _"Charmander?"_

"_Already on it!"_ He put the mobile phone to where his ear would be. "_Hello? Prof. Frankly?"_ Mario looked at Kirby.

"You stay here Kirby; we'll be back!" Kirby shook his head. Mario arched his eyebrows. "You changed your mind and want to come along?" Kirby nodded.

"_Awwww_!" Said a disappointed Torchic. She looked at Kirby. "_Really?_" Kirby nodded. "Well, if you have to. _Oh_! Before you go, I want to give you something; be right back!" With that, the chick Pokémon ran into the house. Kirby looked at Mario with question on his face. Mario shrugged.

"_Okay_!" Charmander said, putting away the cell phone. "The next gem is the Sapphire. It's at King Pikachu's castle."

"Well, you're going to have to show us where that is." Mario told the salamander Pokémon.

"That is what we're here for!" Grimer said.

"Then, let's _go_!" Mario was about to go when Kirby pulled him back. "_Kirby!_ We got to go! You changed your mind _again_ and want to stay?" Kirby shook his head.

"_Poyo, poyo_!"

"Then, _what_?"

"We have to wait until Torchic comes back." Charmander reminded the plumber. "She wanted to give him something, remember."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. So, how long will that take?"

"You might have to wait forever." Treecko put in.

"Well I hope not. We got to go now; if there's pasta at the party, I want to be there."

"Don't get your hopes up."

Minutes later, Torchic came back. In her beak was her 'lucky' hat.

"_I'm back_!" She announced. "I thought Spearow took my hat because I looked _everywhere_. Luckily, he didn't because I found it! That's why it's lucky." She gave it to Kirby. "Here, you can have it." She then leaned in his face, looking serious. "But when you're done, I need it back. So, whatever you do, _don't _lose it!" Kirby nodded, putting it on. He saluted.

"_Poyo!"_ Torchic then became happy again.

"_Great!_ See ya!"

"_Good luck_!" Jigglypuff said. "Before you go, you might want to go to the Poke Mart and stock up on medicine."

"That's great advice!" Grimer said. "If we had any money, but we don't."

"_Oh!"_ She nudged her husband. Psyduck looked at her.

"_What_?" He asked. "What did I do _this _time?"

"Give them some money."

"_What_?! But, what if I need it to buy something?" She glared at him. He sighed and took out his wallet. "_Okay, I guess they did get stuff back_…" He gave Charmander some money who put it away.

"Thank you." He said.

They all waved goodbye as they left.

"Okay, can we go _now_?" Said an irritated Mario as they purchased the last item at the Pokemart.

"_Chillax_ Mario." Grimer told him. "You are like an eager Pokémon Trainer that wants to battle the next gym just as he enters a town."

"Well, I'm _sorry_! But I want to get back to that party and get some pasta…if there is some."

"_Okay, okay_! We got all our stuff that we need." He looked at Charmander. "We can go now, right Char?" Charmander nodded.

"It's all in the satchel."

"_Grimetastic_!" And with that, the five of them went out of the Pokemart and headed towards King Pikachu's castle.

On the way, they saw Lord Eevee. He was sniffing the ground for something.

"_Hide_!" Grimer said. The five of them all hid behind some rose bushes and looked out.

"What's Lord Eevee doing here?" Charmander wanted to know.

"I don't know." Grimer admitted. "But he must have a reason." Just then Sgt. Bunery and Count Togepi came up to him. The Eevee looked at them.

"Did you find them?" He asked.

"Nein." Replied Sargent Buneary. Count Togepi shook his head.

"Well, keep looking! They must be here somewhere. Whatever it takes; we can't let them have the Sapphire." Both Togepi and bunny Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"_Right_!" They agreed. With that, the two went off again. Lord Eevee resumed sniffing the ground as he went along.

"How does Lord Eevee and his goons know that we're after the Sapphire?" Charmander asked.

"Anti-Cosmo must've told King Pikachu." Mario said, "He must have somehow learned that we succeeded in getting the Opal and the Ruby; therefore he's going all out on protecting the Sapphire, preventing us from getting to it."

"Well, we knew that this journey wasn't going to be easy." Grimer put in.

"Now we wait until…" Kirby saw a Butterfree fly past.

"_Free, free_." The butterfly Pokémon said. Excited, Kirby ran out to it.

"_Kirby_!" Mario whispered loudly, glancing at Lord Eevee who didn't seem to notice. "_No;_ come back before you get discovered."

"_Poyo_!" Kirby greeted. Butterfree looked at him.

"_Free, free!"_

"_Hey_!" Lord Eevee snapped when he saw the pink star warrior. "You're not from here." He went over to him.

"_Mamma Mia_!" Mario groaned with a face palm, shaking his head.

"_Shoo_!" The Eevee told the Butterfree. "Get out of here!" The Butterfree flew off. Kirby was now disappointed that his new friend left him. Lord Eevee turned to Kirby with a mischiefiously grin.

"_SEARGENT BUNEARY, COUNT TOGEPI_!" He called. "I found the pink one!" Kirby then took of running.

"Oh no you _don't!"_ He quickly released one of his shadow balls. Kirby stopped in his tracks as one exploded in front of him. Kirby looked at the Eevee who snickered wickedly. Seargent Buneary and Count Togepi then ran into view.

"You called?" Buneary asked.

"I see you found one of the five cartoons who got sent here to ruin our plans." Count Togepi said about Kirby.

"Yes." Lord Eevee responded. "If pinky's here, that means the others are here as well. You know what to do. Do not disappoint." Both Pokémon saluted.

"_Yes sir!"_ They both said.

"I'll be waiting at the castle." He looked at Kirby who was running off again. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you."

He then tackled Kirby. The pink star warrior flew into a tree, He fell unconscious. The hat fell off beside him. Lord Eevee then went to him and started pushing him towards the castle with his nose. Seargent Buneary slapped Count Togepi, who had gone dangerously close to Mario and friends' hiding spot.

"Well, _you _heard what he said." He said to the Count. "_Mach schnel_l! We can't stop and smell the roses!"

"_Right_!" The Togepi agreed. And with that, the two were off.

"_Quick_!" Mario told the others from behind the rose bushes when they were out of sight. He ran from the bushes. "Before they come back!" Perry, Grimer and Charmander all ran after him. Mario grabbed Torchic's hat.

On the way, they saw Lord Eevee beside a still unconscious Kirby. Mario and friends got ready if they needed to attack, but realized the Eevee was sound asleep.

"What _happened?_" Charmander wanted to know.

"_Free, free_!" They heard Butterfree from behind them. They turned around. Grimer smiled.

"Butterfree must've put him to sleep with its Sleep Powder. Am I right?" The Butterfree nodded.

"Well, thank you." Mario told the Butterfree. "Now we need to wake Kirby up somehow."

"If only Pichu were here." Grimer put in. "He could wake him up with his DoubleSlap…or any of his other moves maybe." Before Mario and the others could try to wake up the sleeping Kirby, Butterfree already had an idea. It was tickling him with its antennae, making Kirby laugh. Butterfree stopped and Kirby jumped to his feet.

"Well, that works!" Grimer said.

"Thank you." Mario again told the Butterfree. "We can take it from here." With a nod, the Butterfree fluttered off. Kirby waved a goodbye.

"Okay Kirby," Mario spoke to the star warrior, giving him back the hat. Kirby looked at him. "Are you ready to get the last gem?"

_"Poyo_!" Kirby nodded, grabbing the hat and placing it back on his head. The five of them continued towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they approached, they were stopped by a Pinsir and a Scyther.

"Who goes there?" The Pinsir demanded.

"Well, I'm Grimer." Grimer said. "And these are my friends: Perry, Kirby, Mario, and Charmander."

"You are not welcome here!"

_"Yeah_!" Scyther added, flailing his forearms like a ninja. "So, if you guys don't leave, prepare for a fight!"

"Well, we're going to have to fight." Mario spoke, preparing for battle with the others, except Charmander. "Because we're not leaving without the Sapphire."

"_Suit yourself_." Pinsir said, clicking his pinchers together. He chuckled wickedly. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

The two guards were about to fight the party when all of a sudden; Butterfree flew in their faces. They screamed as they tried swiping the butterfly Pokémon away. Butterfree dodged each one.

_"Butterfree_!" Grimer cheered. "I thought you left?"

_"Free, free_!" Butterfree told them.

"I think he wants us to go in the castle." Mario put in.

"But what about the guards?"

"I think the butterfly will take care of them."

"Oh, okay." Then to Butterfree, he said. "Good luck, Butterfree!"

"_Free, free_!"

"Well, here we are!" Mario said when they were in the castle. "Now, all we need to do is get the gem and get out of here."

"First we got to find the gem." Charmander told him.

"Right, now let's get moving!"

"_Poyo_!" And so, the friends were off in search of the Sapphire.

From in front of a nearby pillar, Agent Kecleon, who has been spying on them, invisible, with the exception of the red zigzag swipe on his midsection, turned visible. He smiled mischievously.

"_Ooh_, the King won't like this!" He then went invisible again and dashed off to King Pikachu.

A Golem suddenly fell from the ceiling, startling the heroes.

"_Oh gosh_!" Charmander said, clutching his heart.

"_Whoa_!" Grimer said. _"Grimy Goo_! What do you think you're doing? You almost gave us heart attacks, mister!" Golem laughed wickedly.

"_Sorry_," He said, not meaning it. "Sorry I got to flatten you all into pancakes!" He then curled into a ball and began to roll.

"_Whoa!"_ Grimer said again. Mario and friends ran away. Golem hit a wall and turned around, rolling towards them once again.

"You need to slow _down_!" Grimer said. He released his sludge bomb, making Golem slip and no longer a ball. Golem screamed as he tried to maintain his balance. He collapsed at the feet of a Machamp.

"_Well_," The Golem said to him, rubbing his sore head. "Don't just _stand_ there; _get them_!" The Machamp looked madly at Grimer and friends and rushed towards them. He then slipped and fell on his butt. Grimer and friends went off.

"See ya later!" He called. Golem was about to grab Kirby when the pink star warrior bounced off his head. Golem fell over again.

_"Poyo!" _

_ "What_?" King Pikachu asked when Kecleon told him the news. "They're here?" The Kecleon nodded. King Pikachu jumped up from his throne. He went to the phone and dialed a number, He looked at Kecleon.

_"Well_?" He said. "Go and get them!"

_"Right, right_!" And with that, Kecleon was off. King Pikachu held the phone to his ear. "Sergeant Buneary, Count Togepi, they're here."

Grimer, Perry, Mario, Kirby and Charmander battled tons of Pokémon. They then saw the Sapphire in King Pikachu's room. The gem was in a glass container on top of a tall pedestal.

"_Hey_!" Grimer said. "There's the Sapphire!" He and his friends all ran for it except Charmander.

_"Wait!"_ He cried in a whisper. Grimer, Perry, and Mario halted, not taking another step. They looked at him. "We might trip the alarms. Oddly enough, there weren't alarms for the Ruby, Dedede must've forgotten or something, but we can never be sure." Mario scratched his chin.

"_Hmmm_, you're right. How are we going to do this without setting off the alarms?" Charmander's eyes widened.

_"KIRBY, COME BACK_!" He whisper-shouted. The others looked and gasped. Kirby was hovering towards the podium.

"No, this is good!" Grimer said to Charmander. "Kirby's going for the Sapphire without setting off the alarms! Whoo-hoo, you go Kirby!"

Kirby then landed on the podium. He then lifted the glass off the gem. He almost lost his balance and fell off. He grabbed the Sapphire and held it up to show the others, proud of what he did.

_ "Poyo!"_ Kirby said gleefully. The others cheered.

_"Good job, Kirby_!" Mario congratulated in a loud whisper. "Now bring the Sapphire and let's get out of here before we get caught!"

The Star Warrior hovered back to the others. When he landed, he was about to hand the gem to Charmander when suddenly an invisible hand grabbed it and ran off.

"_Hey, what the-_?" Mario wanted to know, looking at the gem being carried off seemingly by itself. Charmander's eyes widened.

_"GHOST_!" He screamed.

"I don't think it's a ghost, Charmander." Mario told him. He pointed to Kecleon's visible stripes. ""See those stripes?" Kecleon then showed himself. He blew a raspberry at them.

_"Later suckers_!" He shouted, running off with the gem.

"That's not a ghost, Char." Grimer informed him. "That's just Agent Kecleon."

"I GOT YOU, YOU THIEVING CHAMELEON!" Mario shouted. The Italian plumber lunged at him. Agent Kecleon was about to camouflage again when Mario pinned him to the ground. The gem rolled off from his hand.

"Somebody, get the Sapphire." Mario ordered. Perry walked towards it. He was about to grab it when a sudden vine whipped the platypus's hand away and grabbed the Sapphire. Shocked, the platypus looked at where the vine came from. Mario and the others did too. It was Lady Bellossom. Beside her and Count Togepi, Sergeant Sentret, Sergeant Buneary, and Lord Eevee. Kecleon smirked.

_"Aw,"_ He said. "My friends are here."

"I thought Lord Eevee got hit with Butterfree's Sleep Powder." Charmander spoke, fearfully.

"He must have woken up. Watch out guys!" Grimer exclaimed. Lord Eevee looked at Kirby with an evil smile.

"Remember me, _pinky?_" He asked. Kecleon then shoved Mario off and bolted to his feet. He ran to Lord Eevee's side and looked at them. "Give it up; it's seven of us against the five of you." Mario and friends prepared to fight, determination in their eyes.

"That may be true," Mario stated. "But you don't know what all of us can do."

"And you don't know _their_ moves either!" Charmander wailed. "These are Pokémon you're fighting with!"

"Relax Char," Grimer assured him. "I think we can take them."

_"No!"_ Charmander shrieked.

"Everyone, pick your opponent." Mario said. "And let's rumble!"

_"Alright!"_ Grimer cheered. He looked at Sergeant Sentret. "I got Sergeant Sentret!" The raccoon Pokémon whipped out his pistols.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said in his southern accent.

"You're not going to defeat me, beaver duck thing." Lady Bellossom said, smirking at Perry.

_ "Poyo_!" Kirby said at Count Togepi.

"I got the fox… dog, thing." Mario said about Lord Eevee.

"I am_ NOT_ a fox-dog-thing!" Lord Eevee barked.

"And we got Charmander." Agent Kecleon put in.

"So, you better be ready fire butt." Sergeant Buneary added. Charmander gulped.

Count Togepi did his Metronome. Kirby got ready for an attack. But when he saw him wag his hands from side to side, he was confused. What was he doing? Is this his attack? Kirby got ready to attack when Togepi was done. But then the Count did something even stranger; he wriggled his butt at him.

"_No_!" He cried. "Not _this_ move; I don't even have a tail!" Kirby was even more confused when the Count got close to him and wiggled his butt close to his face. What was he doing? Count Togepi then stopped and then did another Metronome. Kirby got ready for it. But this time the Count laid on his side when done and flopped up and down like a fish out of water. Kirby fell to the ground with laughter.

_"No_!" Count Togepi cried. "_Ugh_; I _hate_ this move! I swear Splash is the most useless move in the Pokémon Universe." He looked at Kirby who couldn't control his laughter.

"_STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"_ He immediately stood back up when done and did his Metronome attack. Suddenly, Kirby was lifted off the ground. Kirby stopped laughing and was confused.

Count Togepi flicked his hands and sent a screaming Kirby towards the wall. _SMACK_! Kirby hit the wall and fell to the ground. He picked up the fallen hat and put it back on his head. The Count snickered. Kirby slowly got to his feet.

"How do you like my Psychic attack? That's what you get for laughing at me." He said.

_"Poyo!"_ Kirby looked determined.

"Now, we _fight_!" With that, the Count did his Rollout attack. Kirby hovered out of the way, making the Togepi miss. Lord Eevee quickly got out of the way as well.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. "Careful you _idiot_; you almost flattened me!"

_"Sorry!"_ Count Togepi apologized. He looked at Kirby again.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." He went up to the star warrior and kissed him on the cheek.

_"Poyo_?" Kirby then felt as if the room was spinning. Kirby then raised his hand and…slapped himself. The Count laughed. Kirby slapped himself some more.

"Why're you slapping yourself; why're you slapping yourself?" Kirby then stopped and kicked into the wall. He was confused but did it some more, making it the Count's turn to laugh.

"Oh this is _rich_! I could watch this for hours!" Mario, from his fight with Lord Eevee, noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong with Kirby?" He wanted to know.

"Count Togepi must've confused him somehow." Grimer exclaimed. "Either from Metronome or Sweet Kiss."

_ "KIRBY!"_ Mario hollered to him. "SNAP OUT OF IT; _CONTROL_ YOURSELF!" Kirby, who was in the middle of kicking the wall again, blinked in confusion.

_"Poyo_?" He looked at his foot and aimed it at the Count. _"POYO_!" With one mighty slide, he kicked him hard. The Count flew into the wall.

_"OW!"_ He fell to the floor and rubbed his head. He then stood up.

"So, out of your confusion I see. That doesn't stop me though!" He then did another Metronome. Kirby prepared himself. The Togepi then flew up, making Kirby look up in question.

_"Poyo_?" Togepi chuckled.

_"Surprised_? Don't worry, I'll land." Togepi flew down towards Kirby. Kirby ran out of the way.

"_DANCE!"_ Sergeant Sentret shouted.

"But I don't feel like it." Grimer told him. The raccoon fired his pistols, making it so look like Grimer was dancing as he dodged. He laughed like a lunatic.

_"DANCE, DANCE_!"

_"SERGEANT SENTRET_!" Barked Lord Eevee. Sergeant Sentret stopped and looked at his boss. "Stop it before you kill us all!"

_"Aw man, come on!_ Count Togepi can't use his rollout and I can't fire off my pistols. Can I at least do my sandstorm attack?"

_"NO!_" Sergeant Sentret looked disappointed. He put his pistols away with a sigh.

_"Fine!" _He then sneered at Grimer. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to defeat you."

"I had a feeling you might say that." Grimer said. "Is it okay that I use my sludge bomb?"

"I don't care what you use."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! Use your gosh darn Sludge Bomb!"

"Okay, you asked for it!" And with that, Grimer spat out his sludge onto the raccoon's head. Sentret tossed his paws up and waved them around, immediately regretting it.

"_NO, NO_!" He screamed. "I changed my mind!" The sludge covered his face.

_"Ahhhh! _My eyes; I can't see!"

"I warned you!" Grimer reminded him.

Grimer then saw Charmander running away from Agent Kecleon and Sergeant Buneary. Buneary laughed.

"Hey Agent Kecleon," She told him. "Take a look at this pathetic sight."

"I _know_!: Agent Kecleon agreed. "This will be a piece of cake; like taking Rare Candy from a baby. Now, you see me." He turned invisible. "And now you don't."

"Except the zigzag on your midsection."

_"Quiet_! Let's beat him up."

"You don't have to ask me twice." And with that, they turned their attention back to Charmander, evil on their faces.

"_Hey_!" Grimer snapped at them, spitting his sludge at Kecleon and Buneary. They rubbed their faces. "Two against one? That's so not fair!"

"_Aw man_!" Kecleon whined. "You blew my cover!"

"Und you got sledge in mien eyes!" Buneary complained, trying to get the sludge out.

"I'm sorry." Grimer apologized. "But you two shouldn't have cheated." He looked at Charmander. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yes." Charmander replied.

"Good, now, use flamethrower on their cabooses!"

_"What_? Oh, right." He then used his flamethrower on their butts. The two screamed and jumped as their butts were now on fire.

_"OWWWWWW_!" The two yelled, jumping in place. Charmander and Grimer laughed and laughed.

Lord Eevee had been using his shadow balls at Mario, who ran and dodged them all. This irritated Sergeant Sentret.

"Oh_, sure!"_ He said. "You can use your shadow balls, but when I want to use my sandstorm or my pistols, you say no! That's highly unfair!"

"Oh, suck it up! I'm your boss and what I say so goes whether you like it or not! Now, quit your whining and watch out for that sludge bomb."

_"What_?" But it was too late, Grimer's sludge bomb made contact with Sentret's face again. He screamed, coving his eyes with his paws.

Lady Bellossom slapped Perry away as he was going to kick her. The platypus fell to the ground.

"You should know not to hit a lady." She told him, fanning herself daintily. She looked over the fallen platypus and sneered.

"I think it's time for you to go to beddy-bye." She then released her sleep powder from the petals on her head. Quickly, the platypus jumped to his feet and ran to Lord Eevee.

Lord Eevee had cornered Mario against a wall.

_"Now,"_ He told the plumber. "It all ends here." Before he could escape, Lord Eevee pinned Mario to the ground. He then got ready for his shadow ball when all of a sudden, Perry kicked him away. Lord Eevee fell to the ground. His shadow ball disappeared. The Eevee glared at Perry who grabbed Mario and ran off.

_"Why you_!" He was about to use another shadow ball when Lady Bellossom's sleep powder hit him!

_"LADY BELLOSSOM_!" Lord Eevee snapped at her. "You _idiot_! You were supposed to get _him_…not…me." He then fell fast asleep. Lady Bellossom put her hand to her mouth.

"_Oops!_" She said. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Whether you meant to or not." Mario told her. "You sure helped us; thanks!" He then pondered to himself. "Hmmm, I wonder." He then blew a raspberry at Bellosom, who became shocked.

"Well I'll be; how _rude!_" Mario then ran off.

"_You can't get me; you can't get me_!" Lady Bellossom narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you think you can get away with that unruly behavior; _think again_!" She then did a vine whip. Mario jumped out of the way and grabbed ahold. Lady Bellossom looked puzzled.

"_Huh_?" Mario pulled her in; she screamed.

"Let's get everyone together." With the help of his friends, they gathered Lord Eevee, Agent Kecleon, Count Togepi and the two sergeants. With the vine whip, they tied them all up. They struggled. Mario tied a knot when done.

"Thank you for letting me use your vine whip, lady!" Mario said to Lady Bellossom. Lady Bellossom glared at him.

_"Humph_!" She just said. Mario then picked up the Sapphire and looked at his friends.

"Okay, let's go!" The others agreed. Mario gave Charmander the gem. When put away, they all began towards the entrance. They gasped when they saw King Pikachu, who was applauding.

"Congratulations," He began. "You managed to defeat my underlings," He stopped clapping. "However, you won't get past me." The heroes looked determined.

"Not if _we_ can help it!" Mario snapped. King Pikachu snickered.

"We'll soon see about that." He then closed his eyes and focused. Mario and the others weren't sure what was happening. Then Pikachu opened his eyes, which were glowing with unnatural energy. He clenched his tiny paws, and the heroes were lifted off their feet and into the air.

"_Whoa_, what's-a goin' on here?" Mario yelped.

"King Pikachu has psychic powers." Grimer explained. King Pikachu thrust his paws forward, and the heroes were hurled against the wall. Slowly they struggled back to their feet.

"Give me the Sapphire and I won't do it again."

"_Never_!" Charmander said defiantly.

"Okay, you asked for it." With one slight flick of his wrist, Charmander was flung back hard against the wall. The fire Pokémon screamed as he hit the wall.

"_CHARMANDER_!" Grimer yelled. Charmander crumpled to the ground. He didn't get up again.

"That is the fate all traitors shall meet." King Pikachu sneered. _"Goodbye_!" King Pikachu charged a crackling ball of dark energy above him. Mario and Perry tried to dodge, but their feet seemed unable to move. The evil king hurled the energy ball towards the heroes.

"_KIRBY, SUCK IT UP_!" Mario cried. The Star Warrior looked at Mario and nodded. He swallowed the deadly energy ball. He jumped, did several flips, and became…Spark Kirby. King Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"_Shocked_?" Mario asked King Pikachu. King Pikachu became furious.

"A transformation and a lame pun will not defeat me!"

"I had a feeling you might feel that way." He looked at Kirby again. "Kirby, let him have it." Spark Kirby nodded and electrified the electric mouse. The megalomaniacal king laughed when it stopped.

"You won't do much damage that way." Kirby did it again and again. King Pikachu laughed when Kirby became exhausted.

"I'll put you out of your misery." King Pikachu then repeated his psycho-electric ball attack. It was so fast that none of them had a chance to dodge. The good cartoons all fell to the ground. The electric Pokémon chuckled.

"And now to finish it!" The good cartoons took cover, waiting for it all to be over. King Pikachu was about to do another of his fatal energy balls when all of a sudden a bird Pokémon flew in his face and pecked him repeatedly. King Pikachu screamed, distracted.

"_STOP! HOW DAAAAAARE YOOOOOU_!" The king howled. The good cartoons looked up at whom their savior was and couldn't believe it. It was Spearow!

"_Quick_!" Spearow told them. "Get your friend, the Sapphire and get out of here!" The heroes didn't hesitate; they jumped to their feet and went over to the fallen Charmander.

"We need to go to a Pokémon Center, quick." Grimer said, with great anxiety.

"Didn't we buy potions at that Poke Mart?" Mario asked. Grimer slapped a grimy arm to his face.

"I can't believe I forgot about that." He pointed to the satchel on Charmander's back. _"Quick_; get me the Revive and Max Potion out of the satchel!" Mario looked at him, confused.

"_What?_" He asked as if Grimer spoke to him in a foreign language.

"The octahedron thing and the blue spray bottle." Grimer snapped, with uncharacteristic irritation; in his head he was praying, there was no way for him to take his pulse… And he wasn't moving. Charmander couldn't be... He was only fainted, surely.

"Right." He unzipped it and gave Grimer a potion. Grimer took it and hastily applied it to Charmander's wounds as Mario injected the Revive. "Come on Char; you can pull this through!" Several tense seconds passed.

Miraculously, Charmander then opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" He wanted to know. Grimer embraced his friend in a slimy hug.

"You're better; that's all that matters." Grimer's other friends smiled at the sight.

"_Hello_?" Spearow spoke, still fighting King Pikachu. "I give you guys the opportunity to escape and you're not doing it?"

"Oh, right!" Mario said, bolting to his feet. He began running with his friends. "Good luck little guy!" They ran out of the castle and didn't slow down until it was far beyond the horizon behind them.

When they passed Psyduck's house, Kirby stopped.

"_Poyo_!" He called. The others stopped and looked back at him.

"_Kirby_?" Mario asked. "Why'd you stop? We need to go." Kirby shook his head. Mario sighed and took the star warrior's hand. "Kirby, we don't have time for this; come on!" Kirby pulled back and shook his head again. "Kirby; what's gotten into you? We need to _go!_"

"Kirby has to return Torchic's lucky hat." Grimer reminded the plumber. "_Remember_? Torchic made him promise."

"And a promise is a promise." Charmander added. Mario sighed.

"Just make it quick." Kirby cheered up.

He was about to go closer when Torchic ran out. He was followed by Mudkip, Azurill, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Magby, The Mime Jr Triplets and Treecko.

"_My lucky hat_!" Torchic cried.

"Did you get the Sapphire?" Magby asked.

"We sure did kiddo!" Grimer told him. Kirby took off the hat and placed it on Torchic's head. "That's because you had my lucky hat." She then showed them her fixed teddy bear.

"_Look_! My teddy Bear's all better; Nidoqueen revived him back to life!"

"That's great." Mario told the chick with a small smile and a ruffle to the feathers on her head.

A squawking drew all their eyes to the sky. A small shape fluttered, trailing smoke.

"Who's that?" Magby asked, squinting. It barely cleared the treetops and tumbled with a shower of twigs and leaves into the backyard. The large party, of Pokémon and heroes alike hastened to investigate. It was Spearow. The group approached cautiously, the bird looked up blearily and got to his feet, his brown and red feathers were even more mussed than usual, and his tail was smoking slightly.

"Are you okay, Spearow?" Grimer asked, coming forward with concern.

"M' fine." Spearow mumbled, his sharp eyes deliberately avoiding Magby and the other Pokémon.

"How did you escape King Pikachu?" Charmander asked, kneeling beside the Tiny Bird Pokémon and extinguishing the poor kid's tail.

"Flew." Spearow simply said with a weak flap. From the state of his feathers and the burn on his tail, it was not an easy flight. Magby and the others looked very confused, they looked to the heroes for an explanation.

"Spearow saved us when we were in a tight spot in King Pikachu's castle. Without him we might not have escaped." Mario spoke to the children, smiling.

_"R-really_? The bully _saved_ you?" The Mime Jr. Triplets exclaimed all at the same time.

"I don't believe it!" Cleffa and Igglybuff said incredulously.

Spearow winced at all this disbelief, his feathered cheeks flushing. He ducked down and seemed to be trying to hide shamefully in the pile of sticks and leaves he'd knocked from the trees in his crash landing. Spearow was acting very different from when the children Pokémon had last seen him.

"I'm… I'm sorry for all the trouble." Spearow blurted out suddenly in a choked squawk. The party was silent for a few moments. "I-I just wanted… someone to notice me." He covered his head. "I was mean and stupid and I'm sorry!" He burst into tears and tried to take off into the air again, but his wing twitched funny and he squawked with pain, falling in a heap in the leaf pile again. Magby and the others gasped and crowded around. Charmander lifted the little bird gingerly and carried him into the house.

"We forgive you, Spearow." The kids agreed.

Once they'd bandaged Spearow's wing and he was resting comfortably, the heroes decided it was time for them to leave.

After their goodbyes, they left, Mudkip and friends waving from the doorstep.

"Okay Charmander." Mario said to him. "Call up Professor Frankly."

"_Right."_ Charmander said. He took out the phone and dialed.

Just as Charmander put away the phone, the portal appeared.

"_Okay,_" Mario said. "Party time!" They then stepped into the portal and….were in front of a cave. Mario looked around, confused.

_"Hey what the_? This is not Princess Peach's castle."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mario looked at Charmander in question.

"We only needed to get three gems, right Charmander?" He asked, Charmander nodded. "Then why are we here?"

"Maybe we need to place the gems somewhere first before they can work their magic!" Grimer suggested.

"That's logical I guess." Mario said. He looked at Charmander again. "Charmander, you better check and make sure." Charmander nodded, already on the phone, waiting for Prof. Frankly to pick up.

"Okay, thanks Professor." Charmander spoke to him on the phone. "We'll be there soon. Bye!" He hung up and put it away. He noticed that everyone was looking at him. "_What?"_

_"Well_?" Mario said, expectantly. "What did he say?"

"He said that we need to put the gems on three separate pedestals that are in this cave. When they glow and hover in the air, we need to make the wish and then our shows will return to normal."

"I _knew_ there was something we had to do first!" Grimer put in.

"He apologizes he didn't mention it at the party. He said he forgot because he's old."

"Yeah, I guess that's understandable."

Perry nodded. He wouldn't be surprised if Major Monogram starts losing his memory. 'I got Carl for that.' He would say. Mario was confused.

"Wait a minute," He started. "Didn't Peach take the Opal with her?" Charmander took off his satchel and opened it up.

"Let's see." The heroes all looked in. They saw the Ruby and the Sapphire.

"_Nope_! _See_, no Opal, we need to call Peach and see if we can get it fr…"

_POOF!_ The Opal then poofed in beside the two other gems.

"She must've heard you." Grimer told the plumber.

"One of Timmy's fairies must've poofed it here." Charmander observed. He looked at Mario. "Why did Peach not leave it with us?" Mario shrugged.

_"Protection_?"

"Then why didn't we let them take the Ruby until we had the Sapphire?" Mario shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Why didn't Timmy poof the gems to this cave when we got back to the party?" Mario shrugged again.

"I think it's a lot more complicated than that." Grimer told the fire type.

_"Oh." _

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mario said. "The sooner we get on and work the gems' magic, the sooner we can go back to the party and get our grooves on." Mario headed towards the cave, followed by the others.

"There're the pedestals!" Mario said as they approached. He opened Charmander's satchel and grabbed the three gems. "Okay, let's get this over with, then we'll be on our way." Perry and Kirby were about to go up and grab one when all of a sudden…_Poof_! They all poofed away. Everyone was confused.

_"Hey, what the-_?" Mario questioned. "What happened to the gems?"

"Is this Cosmo pranking us or something?" Charmander asked.

"I don't think it was any one of Timmy's fairies." Grimer told him. "Why would they prank us?"

"For laughs?" Grimer shook his head.

"I don't know; doesn't sound like him."

"Yes it does!"

"Well, it does a little, I guess. But I still don't think it was him."

"Then who…"

"It was _I_!" Said a familiar voice. They all looked. It was Anti-Cosmo. He had the gems in his hands. Beside him were Anti-Wanda, Foop, Percival the anaconda, Scratch and Grounder, Dr. Blowhole, Norm and Butch the rat.

"I'm not here to fight." Norm spoke. "I'm just here in case you the bad cartoons need anything like snacks if you get hungry!"

Perry squinted angrily at Percival. _Percival_! Percival hissed at the platypus.

"_Anti-Cosmo_!" Said Mario. He narrowed his eyes at the anti. "Give us the gems!" Anti-Cosmo laughed.

"I don't think so, mustache man! That would mean you good guys getting what you want and us villains losing again."

"But that's the point." Grimer spoke. "Good _always_ triumphs over evil. Everyone knows that." Anti-Cosmo shook his head.

"Not this time! This time, the villains, that's us, will triumph over good! We're turning the tables; everything was going perfectly until you good cartoons started ruining it. Well, no longer!"

"Percival, Scratch, Grounder, _ATTACK_!" With that, Grounder, Scratch and Percival went to the heroes.

"_OOH_!" Foop squealed. "This will be so _delicious_!" He looked at his father. "Father, make that robot pop us some popcorn while we watch us win. And also, could you poof me a bottle of milk?"

"You got it, kiddo!" And with that, he looked at Norm. "Norm, would you be a gentleman and pop us some popcorn?"

"And don't forget my bottle!" Foop added. Norm looked at the antis.

"Why are you asking me?" He wanted to know. "Can't you get your son his bottle and popcorn with your magic?"

"Yeah, we can. But watching you do all the work is so much better."

"Well, as long as I'm needed."

He then began popping popcorn on the stove that Anti Cosmo just poofed up. He was about to say something more when he decided not to. He just went on popping. The three antis sat in their chairs and ate their popcorn from the bowl on the table that Anti-Cosmo poofed up too, as they watched the fight.

"_Hello, platypusssss_." Percival hissed at Perry. Perry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You won't get away with this." Perry told him.

"Oh, I _won't_? We'll sssssee about that!" Grounder looked over his shoulder at the chatting platypus and the anaconda. He and Scratch were about to fight Kirby.

"Hey, Scratch," He spoke to the chicken robot. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"How the heck should I know?" Scratch said to him. "I don't speak anaconda or whatever the other creature is. All I know that if we don't defeat this pink thing, Doctor Eggman will have our heads." Grounder put his hands to his mouth.

"_Gosh_," He responded. "I sure don't want that. I like my head just the way it is, _attached_ to my body!"

"Then quit chit chatting and let's beat pinky to a pulp."

"Right." He then looked back at Kirby with Scratch.

Percival lunged towards Perry. Perry jumped out of the way and landed on his tail. He then pecked at it repeatedly with his bill. The anaconda winced in pain. He then lifted his tail. The platypus lost his balance and grabbed on before he could fall. The anaconda then wrapped his body around the semi aquatic mammal. The platypus struggled in his tight squeeze. Percival hissed with laugher. He then opened his mouth wide and his fangs headed towards Perry's head. He was about to take a chomp when Perry poked him in the eye with two of his fingers. Percival screamed in pain as he dropped Perry. The teal platypus landed on the ground. Percival looked at him and did a low growl.

"You're going to regret doing that, platypusssss."

"Then let me have it!" Perry said. "Come on; I'm not afraid of you."

"You sssshould be."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Oh, you'll be afraid of me after what I do to you." He lunged his tail at Perry again. Perry jumped out of the way and grabbed his tail. He then swung him around and round. Percival screamed.

"_LET ME GO; LET_ ME GO!" The big snake cried.

"Okay." Perry said. "Suit yourself!" With one mighty throw, he flung the anaconda into the cave wall. Percival screamed and bumped his head. A big bump formed. He shook his head and sneered at the platypus as he got up. But before he could make another move, Perry kicked him hard in the face, flinging him to the cave wall again and he fainted.

"Never underestimate what a platypus can do!" The mammal said intensely.

"I'll hold him down," Scratch told Grounder. "You drill his head!"

_"Will do_!" Grounder responded, turning on his drills as the chicken robot held Kirby down. The star warrior struggled in Scratch's grasp. Kirby struggled and struggled, acting like a scared kid at the dentist (or a scared Dedede). The two robots laughed at Kirby. Scratch lost his grip around Kirby's legs. The star warrior then kicked Grounder. Grounder yelled in pain.

_"OWWW_!" He cried, "He kicked me in the chin!" He wheeled to Kirby and pointed to the spot where Kirby had kicked him. "Is it bleeding, Scratch?" Norm went to him with a first-aid kit.

"Let's see." He said. He looked at Grounder's chin.

"No." He did a thumbs up. "You're all good." Grounder sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. _Thanks!"_

"No problem. I always support everyone's well-being." And with that, he went off.

"Now if you can stop worrying about your chin, we got a more important issue to deal with."

"Oh, right." And with that, they paid attention to the star warrior again.

_"Ready_?" Scratch asked. "3, 2, 1, _ATTACK_!" And with that, the two robots lunged towards Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way, causing the two to bump and crash into each other. They rubbed their heads.

_"Scratch_!" Grounder complained. "Why'd you bump into me?"

"I _didn't_ you dingbot!" Scratch protested. "It was pinky! He jumped out of the way, causing us to crash!"

"Well, don't do it again."

"I'll try not to." Kirby taunted them and blew a raspberry at them, making the robots angry. They got to their feet and went between Kirby again.

_"ATTACK_!" He ordered. They lunged at Kirby again. Kirby, again, jumped out of the way, making them crash into each other again.

This continued for a while until the two robots got tired. Grounder boosted himself up and looked at Scratch madly.

_"Scratch_!" He snapped. "I mean it, quit it! If we ever want to get him; we got to work together! So, stop attacking me!"

"I'm _telling_ you!" Scratch spoke. "It's not me; it's _him_! It's all him!"

"Oh _yeah_, well I don't believe it."

"Well, you're going to have to believe it because it's the truth!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Are you calling _me_ a liar?!" Kirby was enjoying the two robot's fight. Norm went in between them as the two were about to go at it.

_"Whoa_," He started. "Violence never solves anything. Why can't we just be friends?" He offered them muffins. _"Muffins?" _Scratch and Grounder smiled.

"Well, don't mind if I do." He took a muffin.

_"Thanks_!" Scratch said. "Fighting really takes it out of you." He took one too.

"That it does, Scratch." Grounder agreed. "That it does!" He took a bite out of his muffin. Grounder then held out a muffin for Kirby.

"Hey, pink thing!" He said. "Do you want a muffin?" Kirby jumped with joy.

"_Poyo, poyo_!" Grounder then withdrew it.

_"Psh_!" Kirby frowned with disappointment. He really wanted that muffin.

_"Ooh, good_ one!" Scratch told him and gave him a high-five.

"I know, right? He thought I was going to hand it over to him and then I _didn't!_" He and Scratch then burst out laughing.

_"Hey!"_ Norm piped up. "That wasn't nice. Can't you get along and share? Sharing is caring! Oh, that's right. Bad guys don't share." He looked at the disappointed Kirby. "Sorry there, fella."

Then, determined, Kirby opened his mouth and began inhaling. Scratch and Grounder stopped laughing and looked for something to hold on to. Grounder shielded his muffin.

"You're _not_ getting my muffin!" He cried. He then screamed as he was lifted off of the ground, losing his muffin. "No, not my muffin!" Kirby caught the muffin in his mouth and ate it.

"_Poyo_!" Grounder growled at Kirby.

"That's _it!_" He said. "You made me mad and I don't like it!" He charged towards Kirby. He was about to drill in his head when Kirby jumped out of the way, making Grounder go through the wall.

"_Hey_!" He tried to pull his hand out but it was stuck. "Scratch; it's stuck! I can't get it out!" Scratch sighed and went to him.

"_Here_!" He tried to pull him out but couldn't. _"Hmmm_, you're right. Pinky got you in there" He pulled and pulled, but no matter what, he couldn't get him out. Kirby went into a fighting position.

"_POYO_!" He then leaped in the air and kicked them in the butts. They screamed. He kept kicking them and they kept screaming.

Suddenly, bats flew out of the hole in the cave wall. The robots tried fanically to swat them away.

"_LET'S RUN FOR IT_!" Scratch yelled, running away. Grounder wheeled after him as fast as he could, leaving his drill arm behind, still lodged in the wall.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU SCRATCH!" Grounder shouted. Kirby pumped the air.

"_Poyo_!"

Butch had Charmander cornered against a cave wall.

"_N-Nice, rat."_ He said, nervously. "_Nice, nice rat_." Butch snarled, bearing his puppy-killing claws.

"Use your flamethrower, Char!" Grimer told Charmander.

"_What_ Oh, yeah, right!" And with that, Charmander did a flamethrower attack. Butch dodged.

"_Nah-nah_!" He taunted. He ran and dodged as Charmander kept trying. "You can try, but you can't catch m…_oof!"_ He then bumped into the cave wall.

"_NOW_, Char!" Grimer shouted. Charmander did another flamethrower…and burned the rat to a crisp. He fainted. Charmander cheered.

"I did it!; I really did it!"

Grimer did a thumbs up.

"_Good one, Char_!" Charmander then bowed to him.

"Why, thank you!" His eyes then widened.

"_GRIMER, LOOK_ OUT!"

"_Huh_?" Before he could see who it was, Dr. Blowhole slammed into him. Grimer flew to the floor. He got up.

"_Hey_!" He said. "No fair; I wasn't ready yet!"

"Well, that isn't my problem." Dr. Blowhole said. "Now, is it?"

"No." Grimer then spat out his Sludge Bomb. Dr. Blowhole dodged. He laughed a nasally laugh.

"_Ha!"_ Grimer kept on releasing his Sludge Bomb and Blowhole kept on dodging. "You can keep on trying and I just keep on dogd..." A Sludge Bomb splatted on Blowhole's face. Blowhole screamed as he fell back on the ground. He tried to wipe off the gunk with his flipper.

"_Good one_!" Charmander told his friend.

"_Thank you_!" Grimer responded. "It just goes to show that if you try many times, then eventually you might succeed!"

"Amen to that!" Grimer then plopped on Blowhole's chest. Blowhole looked at him.

"Get _off_ my chest!" He demanded.

"I will, but _first_…" He looked at Charmander. "_Do it, Char_!"

"_You got it!"_ Charmander spoke. And with that, he slapped the cave wall with his tail. Nothing happened. Blowhole and Grimer looked at the fire Pokémon.

"_Uh, Char_?" Grimer said. "Nothing happened."

"I can do this!" The fire Pokémon kept slapping his tail against the cave wall, still, nothing happened. Blowhole gave Grimer a wicked smile.

"_Pathetic_!" He said. He pushed the blob off and stood upright on his scooter. He was about to attack Grimer when…

"_Got it_!" Charmander chimed. Bats went out and flew towards Charmander. Charmander screamed and ran in front of Blowhole. The dolphin slammed his flipper down on the handlebar in frustration.

"_Ugh_! What're you _doing_? You're standing in my way!" Blowhole then noticed the bats coming towards him. He screamed and flew for his life to the exit of the cave. When Butch came to, he ran as well from the bats.

"_Wimp_!" Charmander observed.

"_Norm,"_ Anti Cosmo told the robot as he served them muffins. "Why don't you confront the plumber?"

"But I'm only here to serve you." Norm reminded the anti. Anti Cosmo looked at him.

"Are you _questioning_ me?"

"_No, no_, I…"

"_CONFRONT THE PLUMBER_; THAT'S AN ORDER NORM! Do you want me to tell Dr. D you're refusing orders?" Norm stood up with a gasp.

"_No_, Dad will be furious with me and I can't let that happen!"

"Uh, right. So, _DEFEAT HIM_!" Norm saluted.

"I won't let you down, sir!" He put down his tray of muffins on the cave floor and walked towards Mario.

"For my papa," He started. "I will defeat you!"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll going to have to disappoint him." Mario told Norm. "Because I'm planning to win!"

"Oh _yeah_? We'll see about that!" He pointed his hand at the plumber and blasts shot out. Mario dodged each one. He then stopped. "Oh, you're good! But, can you dodge this?" He then spun his fists around in rapid motions; spinning towards Mario. Mario ran away from him. Norm them stopped, exhausted.

"_Dang_, you're good at dodging, aren't you?"

"_You bet_!" Mario answered.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I got one more trick up my sleeve."

"_Really, what_?" Mario got in his fighting position.

"_This_!" A hatch under his arm opened up and a little black metal hand appeared with a feather duster. It extended towards the plumber and started tickling him. Unable to control it, he rolled on the floor laughing.

"_Tickle, tickle_!" Norm said. "_Tickle, tickle_!" Mario just laughed and laughed.

"Now's your chance, Norm!" Anti Cosmo said to Norm. "Destroy him!"

"Right-o boss that's not my dad!" He stopped tickling and put the duster away. Mario stopped laughing and stood on his feet, waiting for what might be next.

Suddenly, before he could do anything more, he was suddenly still. His eyes got dimmer.

"_What the?"_ Anti- Cosmo questioned. "Why is that Norm just standing there?" Perry walked up to the robot and tapped on Norm's metal chest, making clanking sounds. Anti Cosmo opened Norm's chest with his wand. "What is that squirrel _doing?_"

The cartoons then saw it. They knew why Norm wasn't attacking Mario any more; the squirrel was exhausted. Making tired noises, he stopped running and collapsed on the wheel. Anti-Cosmo growled and pounded his armrest.

"What do you think you're _doing?_! No sleeping on the job! Get to work!" The squirrel looked at the anti and shook his head. Anti Cosmo pounded the armrest again.

"You better do what I say or…"

"_Daddy!"_ Foop piped up. He then whispered something to his father. Anti Cosmo listened and nodded. He sneered at the squirrel.

"I know what you need." He said, He poofed in an acorn. Immediately, the squirrel perked up and panted like a dog. Anti Cosmo made the acorn go back and forth. The squirrel followed it with his head, never taking its eyes off it.

"_You want it_?" Anti Cosmo taunted. "Then, run on that wheel." The squirrel nodded and hopped back on its wheel.

The furry animal was about to run on it when Perry suddenly tackled him with his foot. The squirrel fell off the wheel. It got up and looked at the platypus. Perry went into his fighting pose. The squirrel screamed and scattered out of the robot. Perry ran after him.

The squirrel looked back. Perry threateningly pointed to himself then to the squirrel. The squirrel screamed again and ran as fast as it could.

"_Well_," Anti-Cosmo started, getting out of his seat. "I guess I have to destroy you guys myself." He pointed his wand at them and shot out beams. Mario and friends dodged them all, making the anti frustrated.

"_Son, wife_!" He called to them. "Quit snacking on that popcorn and help!"

"You got it hubby!" Anti-Wanda got out of her chair.

"_Coming father_!" Foop said, getting out of his high chair and flying to his parents.

"We better get this over with." Anti-Wanda told her husband. "It's almost Foop's nap time." Foop rolled his eyes.

"_Oh, mother_!" He said.

"You got to sleep Foop." Anti-Wanda told her baby. "Otherwise you won't be able to dominate the world properly."

"Yes, mother!"

"Don't worry wife," Anti-Cosmo assured her. He sneered at the good cartoons. "This won't take long, now, _GIVE THEM ALL YOU GOT_!" The three antis then raised their wands/bottle and zapped beams out of them. The good cartoons dodged them all. Mario looked at Kirby.

"Kirby, get those wands and Foop's bottle away from them. I'll go get the gems!" Kirby nodded and began sucking. The Antis held onto their wands and bottle as best as they could along with not getting caught in the mighty winds themselves! Mario went to get the gems.

"Whatever you do," Anti-Cosmo said to his son and spouse. "_Don't_ let him take your wand and bottle; be strong!"

"I _can't_ father!" Foop said. "That gust of wind is too powerful; I'm losing my grip!" He then let go of his bottle. It blew towards Kirby. "_NO; _my magic bottle!"

"Don't be weak, wife!" Anti-Cosmo spoke to her. Anti-Wanda nodded.

"I'll try." She said. She then lost her wand. "_Oops!" _

Anti-Cosmo held a firm grip on his wand. He wasn't about to let Kirby's sucking power take it away like it did with his wife and son. He gave out a wicked laugh.

"You'll never suck up my wan…_OWCH_!" He rubbed his head where Perry had kicked him. He sneered at him. "Why you!" He then noticed his wand wasn't in his hand anymore. "My wand; _NO!"_ He looked at Kirby, who had stopped his sucking power and tried to catch his breath. The wands and bottle laid down in front of him. "Give those back; we need those!"

"And we need _these!_" Mario spoke who had all the gems. Anti-Cosmo growled.

"_Hey, AC_!" Grimer spoke to him. "_Think fast!"_ And with that, he spat his slimy goo on him. Anti-Cosmo screamed and covered his eyes. "_MY EYES!"_

"I'll avenge you, father!" Foop said, glaring at the good cartoons.

"We'll get them!" Anti-Wanda said. Before they could get them, Grimer quickly spat his slimy goo in their eyes. They screamed and tried to get the goo out. Charmander tackled them both to the ground.

"_Quick_!" Mario ordered, throwing the Ruby to Perry and the Opal to Kirby. "Before they can see again; put the gems on the pedestals!" Both Perry and Kirby nodded and put their gems on the pedestals. Mario was about to place the Sapphire on his pedestal when someone grabbed his ankles. Mario looked down to see who it was; it was Anti-Cosmo.

"You can never win, plumber."

"Oh, I think we can." And with that, Mario lifted his foot from Anti-Cosmo's grasp and put the last gem on the pedestal. "_YES!_" Mario then ran to his friends. They all held hands. Mario looked at all the gems. They all closed their eyes.

"We wish for all our shows to go back to the way they were before." They then opened their eyes.

Anti-Cosmo was about to grab the Sapphire when it suddenly glowed, along with the other two. They then hovered in the air and beams shot out of them. The beams then stopped and they returned to the pedestals. They stopped glowing.

"Did it work?" Charmander questioned.

"I don't know." Mario admitted. "Call Professor Frankly. Tell him what happened and ask him what to do next. Charmander nodded and called the old Goomba.

Foop was about to get the wands and his bottle when Kirby took them all. Foop looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"_Nice, nice,_ pinky. Just give me those wands and my battle and I promise not to hurt you."

"What a liar!" Grimer put in.

"_SHUT UP_!" Foop shouted. He turned to Kirby again and smiled. _"Please_?" Kirby shook his head.

"_GIVE ME THOSE_!" He was about to grab them when the star warrior threw them to where they entered. The antis flew towards them. The portal then appeared.

"_Hurry!"_ Mario said. The good cartoons leapt into the portal. The antis, who had just gotten their magic back, were about to blast them when the portal disappeared.

"_Blast_!" Anti-Cosmo cursed. The three antis then looked at the three unsupervised gems, just sitting on their pedestals. Anti-Cosmo looked at his wife with a wicked smile.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" He spoke to her.

"_Uh_, that we failed miserably because we are da villains?" Anti Wanda guessed.

"_No! Look_, the three gems are right there, unsupervised, ready for grabs!"

"_Foolish heroes_!" Foop said. "Thinking there're so smart when they just left the gems out in the open like that."

"Foolish is right, son." Anti-Cosmo agreed.

They were about to take the gems when Jorgen Von Strangle suddenly poofed in. He grabbed them all with one arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said. "You three are going back to jail!"

_"DAARN YOU GOOD CARTOOONNNSSSSSS_!" Anti-Cosmo cried as they all poofed to Fairy World.

"_That's it_!" Sonic declared at the party. "I can't wait another minute; they need my help!"

"But…" Prof. Frankly started to say but Sonic didn't hear the rest, for he stormed out the doors. "They succeeded and coming back here." He sighed. "Oh well, an old Goomba like me will never outrun that hedgehog."

"I don't think _anyone _can!" Timmy put in.

"I'll go get him!" Tails offered. He flew to the doors.

"Me too." Stitch said and went after Tails.

"Where are you going, Stitch?" Yuna asked and followed him.

"Where they goimgs?" Pichu wanted to know and scurried after them.

"_Pichu_!" Stinger called and went after his companion.

Outside, some cartoons were playing. Stitch, Yuna and Sonic had just gotten there when the portal appeared and out stepped Mario, Perry, Kirby, Grimer and Charmander.

"_PERRY!"_ Shouted an excited Phineas and Ferb when they saw him. Perry quickly took off his fedora and hid it. He chattered as his boys hugged him. Tiff and Tuff ran outside to hug Kirby and Luigi ran to welcome his brother home.

"Did you succeeds?" Pichu asked.

"Because if you need help, I can do it!" Sonic offered. Grimer shook his head.

"No need! We succeeded in what we needed to do. In a few weeks, our shows will return to normal.

"Oh, so I just ran out here for nothing?"

"Looks like it." Sonic kicked the dirt in frustration.

"_Darn it_; I really wanted to help." Tails comforted the sad blue hedgehog by patting him on the back.

"_Wunderbar_!" Klaus said, scooting up to them in his cup. "You're back!" He, Steve and Roger had just come from their game of tennis, along with other cartoons.

"_Poof_!" The fairy baby added.

"Yes, _splendid_ work!" Prof. Franky added. "Because of you, all of our TV shows will go to the way they were before."

"It seemed like you were gone for six months." Mabel said.

"It does feel like that, doesn't it?" Prof. E. Gadd agreed. "It feels like a lot had happened like Twilight becoming princess and earning her wings, Discord becoming friendly, Bowser, Eggman and Sonic appearing in a movie, Plankton getting a pet Amoeba, Timmy getting a magic dog, Jeff being abducted by aliens no thanks to Roger and so much more."

_"Please_, don't remind me about Jeff." Said Hayley, trying not to cry. Everyone glared at Roger.

_"What_?" Asked the alien, shrugging. "I couldn't go. The show _needs _me. I'm like the comedy gold mine! Without me, it's good as dead."

"And now," Prof. Frankly said. "Before I forget because I'm old, a moment of silence for the fans that we have lost due to the villains taking over our shows." Everyone was then silent and looked down at the ground. The cartoons with hats on removed them with respect.

"And now, three cheers for the sponge that started it all!" Said Frankly after the moment of silence.

"Dom'ts you meams the mouse that starteds it all?" Pichu questioned.

"_Nope_!" Pichu was disappointed.

"Shouldn't we do this inside with the other cartoons?" Tuff wanted to know. Everyone, ignoring him, then looked at SpongeBob. He looked at the sponge as well.

_"HIP-HIP HOORAY_!" They cheered. "_HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP-HOORAY_!" SpongeBob blushed.

Just then, a phone booth materialized behind the bushes.

"_What the_?" Dipper asked, putting his hat back on. "Why did a phone booth just materialized from out of nowhere?" He and the other cartoons went to see what was going on, except Steve.

"Oh _no_!" He said. "I'm not going to let a phone booth try to kill me this time; I'm going to stay right here!"

"Okay," Roger said. "Suit yourself." He followed the others.

The phone booth just opened and the cartoons gasped. Out stepped a blonde humanoid alien with glasses and a bowler hat, followed by a scrawny man with black hair. The second man looked scared.

"Where are we, Dr. Why?" He asked with a whiny voice.

"I don't know, Kevin." Dr. Why said, comforting his partner. "But we certainly not on Rickorax." When Kevin saw Roger and Stitch, his eyes bulged out and screamed.

"_ALIENS_!"

"That's right." Roger said. "We're aliens, what are you going to do about it?"

"_Shoota_!" Stitch said with a growl. Kevin screamed again and fainted. Dr. Why bent down, put on a Latex safety glove, grabbed a waffle from his bag and brandished it in front of his face. He looked at them.

"Sorry about him." He told Prof. Frankly. "He's always like this."

"That's quite alright." The elderly Goomba told him. A thought then occurred to him. "Say, we'll throwing a party celebrating our author's 100th story, would you and your waffle obsessed friend care to join us? I know you aren't cartoons, but we'll make an exception just this once." Kevin smelled the waffle and came to.

"_WAFFLE_!" He cried, sitting up. He grabbed it with glee and gobbled it down excitedly. He looked at Dr. Why and spoke with his mouth full. "Can we, Dr. Why?" Dr. Why stood up, bringing Kevin up with him by the arm.

"Wish we could," He said. "But we got to go to the planet Rickorax to stop the

crime lord Glorbishnof from releasing a virus to kill the crops if the people don't pay his ransom demands." Prof. Frankly looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay, I see. We'll let you two be on your way then."

"_Uh,_" Dipper started. "Not that it's any of our business or anything, but how did a phone booth appear with you two? It just materialized out of nowhere." Dr. Why looked at the 'phone booth' then back to him.

"Oh, this isn't a phone booth. This is a time machine."

"_Oh!"_ Mable said. "Then that's make _perfect _sense; carry on then!"

"Right!" So he and Kevin went back to the time machine. Dr. Why waved at them. "Good luck at your party!"

"_ALIENS_!" Said a whiny scared Kevin as they materialized away.

"Well, that was weird." Prof. E. Gadd concluded. "Okay everyone! Back to the party!" He and the other cartoons left the bushes.

"Hey Rog," Klaus spoke. "Should we tell Steve that wasn't a 'phone booth that kills', and tell him it was just a time machine?"

"No." Roger told him. "Let his imagination run wild. This could be fun."

A few weeks later, all cartoons shows went back to normal, with good triumphing over evil as it should always and for generations to come.


End file.
